


如何和你最好的朋友假约会（Introduction to Fake Dating Your Best Friend 101）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, a bunch of real dumb idiots, gotta get in all those sweet sweet tropes, not so much a forest of pine as a landscape of it, some real dramatic internal monologuing here, there's no plot here fake dating is the plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 巴基瞪着他最好的朋友，像是他连那愚蠢的脑袋里剩下的一点点东西也弄丢了。“不好意思再说一次？”他傻傻地问道。史蒂夫叹了口气，跌回沙发上，用他精心修剪过指甲的大手夸张地盖住了自己的脸。“寇森院长觉得我们两个在约会，是同性恋，并且恋着对方。所以现在我需要你和我假约会，这样我就能说服校长给我的研究拨款了。”或者；史蒂夫和巴基是一对为了学术目的假装约会的教授，并且两个人都是傻瓜。这不是一个全程悲伤的故事。最后的结局还挺好，大概吧。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Introduction to Fake Dating Your Best Friend 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091004) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 



> 译者的话：不要被summary骗了，通篇的基调还是挺轻松搞笑的，除了fake date必经的一些误解，希望我能翻译出那种感觉啦。现代AU，两个人都是大学教授，史蒂夫是大盾但还是有哮喘，双向暗恋假约会，最终友情人终成眷属的故事。有轻微的寡鹰和Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau。

## 

图cr [LIZZY](https://twitter.com/attackofthezee)[,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries)

## *

Part 1

巴基的生活从这里开始走向一团糟。

他一生中最好的朋友和暗恋对象冲到了他面前，上气不接下气地说：“巴基，我需要你和我假约会。”

巴基就处于那种时刻，你懂吗？在他脑袋里，一个破旧的小录音机嘎吱嘎吱地响着，镜头正怼在他迷惑的脸上来个大特写，背景是巴基一塌糊涂的生活，旁白以他自己的声音响起： _所以，你可能会好奇我怎么会落到这般田地。_

他之后会牢牢记得这一刻的。

但现在，他瞪着几乎喘不上气的史蒂夫，厚厚的绞花针织白毛衣几乎套不下他健壮得夸张的身体，黑框眼镜歪着，金发被他狂乱地捋得四处支棱着，而巴基——事实上，他的理智列车已经冲出轨道了。

“什么？”他呆呆地问。

他正坐在桌子旁边，批改着一份平庸的有关“美国革命中皮毛交易的作用”的大二作文，他自己的头发大概也翘着，眼镜在鼻梁上往下滑，而史蒂夫一只手扶着他的门框，另一只手还握着门把手，这所有的一切都在那个刹那把巴基弄懵了，以至于他觉得史蒂夫在说，邦奇，窝笑你豁绝会。

史蒂夫长长出了一口气，气势仿佛他之前一口气吸光了室内的空气接着意识到他可能引起了一氧化碳中毒之类的风险。

他松弛了一小点，但接着直起身，眼里闪烁着绝对的疯狂，问道：

“巴基，你愿意和我假约会吗？”

*

据巴基暗恋着的愚蠢甜心所称，事情是这样的。

“好的，是这样，寇森——你知道寇森吧，”史蒂夫说着倒进了巴基为他的学生们准备的沙发上，巴基自己在三小时的研讨班之后也会在上面小睡一会儿。学生们觉得那些研讨会很糟？试试看给这样一堂研讨会备课，然后听着一屋子二十多岁的小年轻们试着分析那些十八世纪关于美国革命的重要资料，并东拉西扯地对人权和人性进行哲学讨论，而他们 _显然_ 根本没有看过阅读材料。

这提醒了他要在期中考试之前把洛克*加到课程大纲里。

“是的，史蒂夫，”巴基说着在自己舒适的印花毛衣上擦着眼镜，忽略了鬓角的抽痛，“我知道菲尔·寇森，他是我们学科隶属的文理学院的院长。”

“哦，没错，”史蒂夫说着又往下瘫了瘫。巴基冲着他弹了一支钢笔，正中额头。史蒂夫痛呼一声，愤怒地揉着那里。“嘿！”

“我还要批论文，罗杰斯。”巴基示意着面前学生们地狱般的论文说，“我没空看你演戏。”

“我才不是戏精。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，但这很明显站不住脚，因为他吸了口气坐直了继续解释，“好吧，我在健身房偶遇了寇森——”

“寇森还去健身房？”巴基有点惊恐地发问。

“是的，这对我可不是好消息。”史蒂夫赞同道，“无论如何，他在椭圆机上，我在跑步机上，当我注意到的时候已经太迟了于是我真的真的跑得飞快试图避开他但——”

“你有哮喘你这个小混蛋！”巴基抱怨道，但史蒂夫挥挥手忽略了他。

“——接着我跳下跑步机而他消失了，我以为我逃脱了，于是我去了负重训练室，满心欢喜逃过一劫。但，你猜怎么着？”史蒂夫戏剧性地问道。

“你没躲过。”巴基干巴巴地配合。

“ _我就和他在负重训练室狭路相逢。_ ”史蒂夫哀叹。

“真惨啊，但请继续。”巴基强调。

“好吧，我们需要闲聊两句，我猜，毕竟他是院长，”史蒂夫又叹了一口气，又抬起手撸了一把他已经一团糟的金发。它们竟然还能翘得更直，巴基带着直白而毫不掩饰的兴趣看着它们。史蒂夫总是这样做，这样的头发看起来真的很像刚经历了一些爱做的事而这对巴基毫无帮助——额，不管怎么说。“所以他向我询问我的学术研究，著作发表，上课如何之类的，而我问他，你知道，学校相关，预算削减，资金赞助，而他跟我说。巴基·巴恩斯，菲尔·寇森看着我的眼睛告诉我，罗杰斯，事实上我有些事想问你。”

这就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的问题所在。

他绝对，百分之百，毫无疑问，是巴基遇见的最真诚，慷慨，聪明，有趣，勇敢，以及白痴的人。他是巴基见过最美的人类生物。他也是一个人形灾难。距离巴基·巴恩斯对他芳心暗许已经过了大概，他妈的整整四年多。

说回来，史蒂夫的问题是他绝对是巴基这辈子见过的最让人恼火的讲故事的人。而他像是从没学会正确的做法。

“接着讲啊！罗杰斯！”巴基咆哮着威胁要再冲他扔一支笔，他没让史蒂夫知道这实际上是虚张声势，因为他不知道为什么他的笔一直在自己长腿跑掉，但他的桌子上确实只剩下了两支笔，而本世纪的某些时刻他还是得回到论文批改中去。

“他对我说，罗杰斯，我知道你在为你‘从民族语言学多样性切入跨文化进化人类学：以秘鲁的小规模本土社群为例’的研究项目申请资金。”史蒂夫说，但巴基打断了他。

“他真的这么说了？所有的术语？”他怀疑道。

“是的，”史蒂夫犹犹豫豫地说，“这不是重点，他说，史蒂夫，我知道你需要这笔钱去南美为你的研究开始收集数据。我觉得你会是一个多样性基金的绝佳候选人。”

“真的？”巴基已经把他之前的埋怨抛在脑后欢呼起来，“操他妈的！史蒂夫，这真是太棒——”接着巴基皱起了眉头，“等等，你能代表什么多样性？哮喘男性白人奖学金吗？”

“嘿，操你，我的肺已经尽力了。”史蒂夫毫不热切地反驳，“不，这才是重点。他 _继续_ 对我说，罗杰斯，我上个月看见了你和巴恩斯，我想告诉你们，我觉得你们两个一起外出真的是很勇敢的行为。我希望你知道我和整个学院都全力支持你们。不管你需要什么，我都和你站在一条战线。”

巴基瞪着他最好的朋友，像是他连那愚蠢的脑袋里剩下的一点点东西也弄丢了。

“不好意思再说一次？”他傻傻地问道。

史蒂夫叹了口气，跌回沙发上，用他精心修剪过指甲的大手夸张地盖住了自己的脸。

“寇森院长觉得我们两个在约会，是同性恋，并且恋着对方。所以现在我需要你和我假约会，这样我就能说服校长给我的研究拨款了。”

巴基困惑地沉默了整整一分钟才消化了这个消息。

“你 _傻_ 了吗？”他两眼发直地问。

“呃，”史蒂夫想了想，“没有。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”巴基再次发问，瞪起了眼睛。

“呃，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，再次否认，“绝对没有。”

“好，”巴基说，眼睛几乎瞪出眼眶变成两个搞笑又悲情地飘在脸前的气球，“你 _他妈的疯了_ 吗？”

史蒂夫对此的回应是抬起捂在脸上的手在空气中挥了挥： _差不多吧_ 。

巴基盯着他。

事实是，史蒂夫 _是_ 同性恋。或者说，双性恋。巴基也是，但他们并没有，恋着 _彼此_ 。

然而，巴基尤为 _爱恋着_ 史蒂夫。

所以，一个为他最好的朋友神魂颠倒的家伙会作何反应呢？

巴基扬起头大笑起来。

*

一切是这样开始的。

在四年前的一天，巴基·巴恩斯遇到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那时他们才刚刚被神盾大学录用。当在学院休息室等着新员工指引的时候，他们两个撞成了一团。

或者更准确的说，那时候是早上八点，而巴基一点咖啡都还没沾过，拖着脚晃来晃去，像是一个穿着花呢夹克，咕噜咕噜的僵尸，在某时某刻他突然撞到了某人的背上，那个后背虽然没有砖墙那么结实，但也差不了多少。

“妈的。”他惊恐地咕哝着，像一只错乱的企鹅一样挥舞着胳膊作为道歉，

“嘿小心，”那个人有着一头金发，声音低沉得像是马里亚纳海沟最深处，他说着在巴基向后摔进一桌子免费贝果前抓住了他的肩膀。

那个金发男子担忧地看着他，巴基犯了个错误，他对上了那双蓝眼睛，现在巴基也在他妈的马里亚纳海沟最深处躺平了，他口干舌燥，还有他妈的鸽子在他头顶上拍打着翅膀飞来飞去。

巴基看着那双眼睛，非常确定自己一定要和它们的主人结婚，嘟囔道：“马虎鬼？”

金发帅哥疑惑地冲他眨眨眼，巴基开始考虑搬到海里住的各种好处，没错，住到整个海洋里。接着那个帅哥笑了起来，又一个该死的错误。

无论如何，在他的胃抽搐了十七次，又有六只鸽子从他头上飞过之后，巴基终于挤出一句连贯的话，“抱歉。我——咖啡。一滴都还没。需要。帮助。在说啥？巴基。”

那个金发帅哥困惑起来真好看。真的，超好看。他会因此皱起眉毛，嘴角的线条微微下撇，目光变得柔和起来——好吧，不管怎样，他的表情晴朗了起来，露齿而笑。

“真奇怪，我居然全都听懂了。”他说，拿起一个格外巨大的便携马克杯，它竟然在刚刚的肢体冲撞间幸免于难，“这是我的第二杯了。一杯之前，我的名字也是马虎鬼。”

巴基呻吟起来，金发帅哥笑出了声。绝对被嘲笑了，但是那种善意而且性感的嘲笑。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，新来的副教授。人类学。”他说着伸出一只手。

“巴基·巴恩斯，”巴基吐了口气，握住史蒂夫的手摇了摇，“新来的副教授，历史学。主攻美国历史。”

“很高兴认识你，巴基·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫灿烂地微笑着说，抓着巴基的手，仿佛那是上帝派给他的责任，“我们给你弄点咖啡吧。”

巴基在那个瞬间就知道了，人类学会是他在这个广袤世界最喜欢的学科。

*

学校里的每个学院都有一个职工休息室用于课堂之间的休憩或者打发时间。

众所周知，神盾大学的商学院是全校财力最为雄厚的，新闻学院的学术水平更是全国顶尖，但奇怪的是，文理学院却坐拥最令人眼红的休息室。这或许不是神盾局最值得吹嘘的成就，但对于文理学院着实是一手妙棋，毕竟他们中大半都酬不抵劳，而所有人都严重睡眠不足。

感谢八十年代的一些怪老头子给学校的慷慨到荒谬的捐助，大部分饱受剥削的教授，不管他们刚刚经历了给大一新生上课的严酷一天，还是苦苦挣扎着要熬到退休，都能在文理学院的休息室里找到他们所需要的：特别是那些全新的真皮沙发，设施一应俱全的小厨房，好几个全屏电视，可以伏案工作的几张长桌，一个非公开图书馆，一个台球桌，还有，绝对是最重要的，咖啡吧。

只要有课，巴基几乎每天都会好好利用这个咖啡吧，而当只有他，他的研究，还有他应该在写的书这一永无止境的折磨时，巴基一天要光顾三次。今天，他的笔记本电脑和四本有关美国革命的书被扔在一边惨遭忽视，因为他面前有一杯刚冲的热咖啡和一个他最爱的本地甜甜圈店的百香果糖釉甜甜圈， 来自他愚蠢的最好朋友。他正坐在巴基对面，自己也捧着一杯咖啡，还有一个果酱馅甜甜圈。有一说一，巴基痛恨这个味道，但有一说一，巴基怎么样都会把它偷过来的。

“所以，我猜我们要设定一些基本规则。”史蒂夫说。他的眼镜被架在了头发上，一件深蓝色菱格毛衣背心覆盖在一件简单的白衬衫上，袖子被卷到了手肘，因为，正如他经常宣称的那样，“太热了”。

巴基瞪着史蒂夫，很明显，才不是因为他在一个周二下午被一条半露的手臂毫无理由地深深吸引，而是因为他最好的朋友无可救药地投入了这宏大的白痴计划，并提出了最愚蠢的方案。巴基不是很确定其中到底是什么让他如此轻易地同意了，但当他盯着史蒂夫的小臂的时候，他的大脑反正就只有一半在正常运转了。

“基本规定，”巴基重复，仿佛史蒂夫疯了，毫无疑问，这是事实，“针对我们的假约会。用以欺诈大学赞助你的研究项目。”

“首先，这不是欺诈，这是一个为了合法项目设定的合法基金，”史蒂夫啜饮着咖啡轻轻地说，“再说了，我是双性恋。”

“是的，我知道，你每周都给我展示你的Tinder*配对。”巴基嘀咕着。他也拿起来自己的马克杯，顶着自己狂乱的砰砰心跳试图不要怒视史蒂夫。

“只是因为寇森，呃，弄错了一些事实不代表其中的核心是假的，我也确实高举着双性恋的大旗呢。”史蒂夫耍赖地说。

巴基能感觉到他越来越热，心烦意乱，于是他拍了拍史蒂夫的脸。

“你赢了，下一步呢，罗杰斯。”他说，“那些规则？”

“哦对。”史蒂夫说着放下了咖啡，掰下一小块甜甜圈，“基本规则之如何和你最好的朋友假约会。”

现在，听着。当巴基看到坏点子的时候，他能辨认出来。他读过言情小说。他看遍了九十年代好莱坞所有的浪漫喜剧电影，甚至还有点宝莱坞的。实话实说，巴基并不是不知道这是个蠢注意，但事实是，巴基高于一切的渴求，或许除了完成著作初稿这一永无止境的折磨，他所想要的，只是史蒂夫能开心罢了。史蒂夫已经试图为自己的研究争取基金很久了。如果巴基只需要假装和史蒂夫约会一小段时间，只需要熬过那次重要的晚餐*，那么至少他可以做到这一点，为了那个在他喝得烂醉的夜晚轻轻抚摸他的背的人，那个会临危受命替他代课的人，为了那个不止一次照顾他直到他的心脏重新健康跳动的人。

这绝对是个坏主意，但这个出发点是好的坏主意，这难道不让它变得结果正义了吗？

巴基看不到山姆的脸，但他几乎能确定地看到他在沙发上竖起了耳朵。

“如果你们两个蠢货觉得我听不见你们在那边说话，你们就大错特错了。”山姆抬高了声音说。

巴基和史蒂夫交换了一下眼色，考虑起要怎么处理他们的山姆·威尔逊难题。

“山姆·威尔逊难题”，指史蒂夫就是控制不住自己的嘴，无法把任何秘密瞒着山姆·威尔逊。于是，山姆·威尔逊本色出演，听了他们的打算，并且非常正当地，半真半假地严厉谴责了他们。巴基坚称他只是试图帮助朋友的忙，对此山姆·威尔逊狠狠地打了他的头。真粗鲁。

“ _不管怎么说，_ ”史蒂夫响亮地说，选择了备受青睐，历史悠久的传统解决方案：无视山姆·威尔逊难题。“只要到校长晚宴就好了。我们在此之前会一起出席一些场合，就像平时一样。但我猜我们要…假装是一对？在校园里，也许有一些院系活动，煎饼之夜之类的？反正我们一直都同进同出，所以十有八九这不会是什么大问题吧。”

“这才是问题的一半，”巴基说，挥舞着他的咖啡杯。现在，他知道他即将说出口的话一定很不明智，但他注意到，对于他们两的小小努力来说，这个话题无法回避。“我们确实通常同进同出，所以我们要如何兜售我们是一对假——或者，我猜，是一对真情侣？”

电视节目中插入了一个广告，音量随之变轻了。沉默显得格外明显。

“ _别_ 说出我以为你要讲的那些话。”山姆自说自话地插入对话。

“好吧，我猜，巴克，”史蒂夫刻意地喝了一大口咖啡，谨慎地开口，“我们就要表现得像情侣一样。”

巴基努力吞咽着不要被咖啡呛到。

“就比如。调情。”巴基明确道，“牵手。搂搂抱抱。这类事情。”

“是的，”史蒂夫说，“还有。”

“ _别说！！_ ”山姆大叫道。

“接吻。”史蒂夫表态完毕，而巴基勉强控制住自己不要因为这个操蛋的想法当场自焚。

“他说出来了，”山姆在沙发上喃喃自语，深深地叹着气揉着前额，“他真他妈的说出来了。”

所以，山姆知道。巴基猜大部分人都知道，因为只要史蒂夫穿着比垃圾袋更紧身的衣服（这大概一周发生七次），巴基从来无法掩饰自己睁大了落在他身上的眼睛。除了史蒂夫的大部分人，巴基是这么估计的。他的名声和尊严无时无刻不在走钢丝。

不管怎样，关键是，当史蒂夫告诉山姆整个计划之后，他先是愤怒地大骂史蒂夫是个白痴，接着立刻打给了巴基并愤怒地大骂 _他_ 是个毫无自我感情保护意识的受虐狂。巴基对着听筒大喊“ _我知道自己该怎么做山姆！我是个大男孩了！_ ”，但前情回顾一下，考虑到他甚至 _无法自己地盯着_ 史蒂夫的手臂汗毛，山姆对于这整件事大约完全算不上反应过度。

“我可不知道，罗杰斯。”巴基说着挂上了他招牌式的轻松坏笑。这更多的只是肌肉记忆。他向后靠进他的椅子里，看似风轻云淡，忽略着他的心脏正疯狂地擂着他的肋骨。“我有一张一英里长的参考名单，上面的每个人都能告诉你，只要和巴恩斯接过吻，你就回不去了。”

不幸的是，史蒂夫被逗乐了地喜爱地看着他，巴基可怜的心脏完全无法抵抗。

“技术上来说，我和巴恩斯接吻过一次，”他微笑着说，“所以我们就放手一搏吧。”

这完全不公平，因为巴基想把那段记忆留在他最悲惨的夜晚拿出来细品——只有他，他的猫咕噜，一瓶葡萄酒，网飞上放着《电子情书*》，还有那段记忆，那是学院的圣诞派对，他和史蒂夫在槲寄生下玩闹地随意一吻。

想到这里，他很确定当时寇森也在场。或许这整件事没有他们之前推测的那么空穴来风。

“你发誓不会爱上我。”巴基用一种过度戏剧化的轻佻口吻模仿着他看过的所有的烂俗爱情喜剧。

他几乎能 _听见_ 山姆在沙发上翻白眼。

“我会努力的。”史蒂夫假笑着回答，“你没问题吗。”

巴基嗤了一声松懈下来。他把甜甜圈一撕两半开始咀嚼。

“好的，我会吻你的，罗杰斯，你怎么不强吻我呢？”他说，“OK，一些公开示爱，像是情侣那样相处，我亲亲你，你牵住我的手，捏彼此的屁股，巴拉巴拉巴拉。还有吗？”

这话让史蒂夫脸上闪过了一些严肃的神色。他的手指敲打着桌面，透过他那长得在眼底投下阴影的睫毛抬眼看着巴基，。

“你在帮我的忙，巴克。”史蒂夫说，“一个大忙。如果你想退出，告诉我就行了。真的。如果你觉得不舒服，或者你找到了更想在一起的人，或者有人因此找你麻烦——真的，任何事，你只要开口，我们就停止。”

“我不是孩子了，史蒂夫，”巴基皱眉，“我能应付一个假约会。”

“我是认真的，巴基。”史蒂夫听起来也同样认真，“没什么事值得让你不舒服。哪怕是这个。”

史蒂夫这么一个真诚的好人，这简直不公平。巴基为他意乱情迷，但史蒂夫同样是他理直气壮的最好朋友。他非常清楚史蒂夫不是在假客气，他的身体里就没有一个细胞会撒谎。而这也是巴基最爱他的一点。

“我知道，史蒂夫。”他说，“我很感谢你的体贴。这不会发生的，但万一如此，我保证我会告诉你的。”

史蒂夫又盯着他看了几秒，叹息了一声。他宽阔的肩膀垮了一点，对巴基微笑了一下，拿起咖啡一饮而尽。

“不会很难的。”史蒂夫放松地呼了口气，“只要这一切结束了，我欠你，嗯，一个大人情。想要我帮你监考期末考试？了解了。不想参加春季学院五公里跑步？没问题。”

“你想要帮我批改剩下的那一叠论文吗？”巴基只有一点点恐吓地露齿一笑。

史蒂夫放下咖啡杯，舌尖舔过嘴唇。巴基以不太夸张的兴趣注视着他。

“我能找别人帮你批。”史蒂夫说。他冲着山姆一抬下巴，“山姆现在可清闲了。他刚刚教完一群大二生手指画。”

“嘿，操你的，罗杰斯！”山姆从沙发那儿大叫起来并冲史蒂夫和巴基比了个被忽视的中指。山姆在师范学院，教教育专业生如何陪四岁的小朋友画画。

巴基哼了一声。他吃完了自己的甜甜圈，舔了舔手指，接着毫不犹豫地伸出手抢来了桌子那边史蒂夫的半个甜甜圈。

“嘿！”史蒂夫抗议，“我正准备吃呢！”

“你动作太慢了，而我需要补充能量。”巴基说，“毕竟我马上就要和你这个固执的混蛋约会了。”

史蒂夫半哀叹地看着巴基大快朵颐自己的果酱馅甜甜圈。

“你甚至都不喜欢果酱馅甜甜圈。”他指出。

“是的，所以下次别给我买这个了。”巴基说着吃完了，心满意足地舔着指尖。

“我这次给你买的也不是这个，”史蒂夫抱怨着不满地瞟了他一眼，接着叹了口气，“好吧，还有什么别的禁区？”

“有，”巴基说，“别告诉我妹妹。她会告诉妈妈，妈妈又会告诉她的读书俱乐部，于是在我们自己都不知道的时候，我们的假恋爱就要升级成假婚礼了，而你猜在2019这个爱莉安娜·格兰德之年*，谁会没空来凑这个热闹？”

“比如面前放着才写了一半的书手的某人？”史蒂夫挑衅道。

巴基十分幼稚地冲着史蒂夫用手指比出一把枪。

“一半真是一个对于我的进度非常慷慨的评估，但真是谢谢你。”他说着弹着舌头给他的手指枪配音。

史蒂夫不屑一顾地站起来抄起自己的马克杯，毫无疑问是去加咖啡。

“你要吗？”他问道，手已经去拿巴基的空杯子。

“多谢，甜心，”巴基说着对史蒂夫沾沾自喜地咧嘴一笑，“你真的很懂要怎么好好对待哥们儿。”

史蒂夫回以巴基一个灿烂愉快的笑容，这笑容毫无疑问再次直击巴基的胸膛中的一处，那里栖息着所有和史蒂夫相关的蝴蝶，但在他们能再次开口或者继续冲着对方傻笑之前，休息室的门打开了。

“我不在乎。”一个冷漠严肃的声音盖过了山姆内心崩溃的声音。

“不，但，秘密就是 _酵母_ ——”另一个声音从后面坚持不懈地传来，明显还沉浸在一厢情愿的开心中。

第一个声音的主人是一位面容阴沉的红发女士，五英尺一英寸的身躯是用纯粹的威胁和恐吓铸就的，她碾了碾自己的高跟鞋，一脚踩住了第二个人，那个惨遭不幸般的男人有着沙金色的头发，两个助听器显眼地挂在双耳和胸口上。

“再跟我多说一次酵母，巴顿。”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫说，“ _再多说一次_ 。你敢。”

史蒂夫在咖啡吧停住了脚步，连山姆也从他的电视节目上移开目光，忍俊不禁地看着他们的朋友。

“是你问我今天怎么样的！”克林特·巴顿挥舞着胳膊抗议。

“而你竟然以为我想听到回答。”娜塔莎不甘示弱地回瞪。

史蒂夫嗤笑一声，而巴基咧开了嘴，很显然，实际上的压迫比娜塔莎想要的效果相去甚远。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫精通尖酸刻薄的评价和毁灭性打击的怒视，但他们已经相识四年了，所有这些表演式的恐吓都敌不过那些有着无限酒水供应的教职员工聚餐。再说了，他们已经是朋友了，所以在场的所有人都知道所有的拌嘴最后只会以她和克林特·巴顿的约会而告终，还有在她以为没人注意的时候看着他的眼神。

“我烹饪课的学生都觉得这酷毙了。”克林特委屈地嘟囔，而娜塔莎反对大部分形式的个人电子辅助设备。她为自己闷闷不乐的不开窍男友长叹一口气，温和地抬起手理了理他的头发。

“来吧，”她说，“威尔逊告诉我巴恩斯和罗杰斯又要做傻事了。”

“嘿！”史蒂夫立刻抗议，与此同时，巴基咆哮着怒吼：“威尔逊！”

山姆一脸无辜地歪头，但根本没人买账。

娜塔莎走了过来，克林特紧跟着她。她说了声“ _谢谢_ ”，毫不客气地从史蒂夫手里抢过刚刚满上的咖啡杯，接着优雅地滑进巴基对面的一张椅子上。

“所以，”她的瞪视越过巴基那一堆根本没动过的参考文献钉在他身上，“你这次又搅和进了什么要我把你捞出来的蠢事里？”

巴基的视线依次扫过娜塔莎，他的手稿，山姆，最后回到史蒂夫脸上，很显然，没有人或者东西能作为他的挡箭牌。他哀叹一声，抬手揉了一把已经半乱的头发。

“好吧，”巴基艰难地开口，“讲个笑话，史蒂夫和我长谈一场，而最后，我们现在要约会啦！惊喜吗！”

巴基能 _感觉_ 到娜塔莎的视线简直能在他的头盖骨上钻出一个洞。 _白痴_ ，她一定在脑海中用六种不同的语言这么骂他， _绝对是个多管闲事，脑子里全是屎的大傻逼。_

巴基冲娜塔莎虚弱地一笑，而娜塔莎几乎能用自己鄙夷的重量打碎他的咖啡杯。克林顿在他身后，大概正吃着山姆剩下的半包趣多多，兴高采烈地开口：“太好了，巴基都至少两个月没有和别人上过床了。”

巴基把脸埋进双手悲鸣一声，史蒂夫在他右边爆发出一阵大笑，直击巴基心里的那些蝴蝶。而巴基·巴恩斯至此决定，他的下辈子要做一只猫*。

Part 1 完

*洛克：约翰·洛克，英国启蒙思想家，自由主义者，主张政府的正当性需要得到人民的认可，否则人民就具有推翻的权利，主张行政，立法，对外三权分立，立法权为国家最高权利。他的思想对卢梭和伏尔泰有很大影响，美国的《独立宣言》中也体现了他的理论。

Tinder：国外的一款交友软件。

重要的晚餐：应该是指在拨款前会和学校及该基金会的一些重要人物一起吃一顿晚饭，进行一些社交，帮助他们做出最终的拨款决定。

《电子情书》：《电子情书》是1998年美国的一部浪漫喜剧电影，由导演诺拉·艾芙伦执导，汤姆·汉克斯和梅格·瑞安主演，故事内容是两个透过电子邮件传情的人，不知道彼此同时也是生意上的竞争对手。

爱莉安娜·格兰德之年：Ariana Grande，美国女歌手，2019年斩获包括格莱美和全英音乐奖在内的全球十项音乐大奖。

下辈子做一只猫：没有查到很明确的典故或者俚语用法，有说是因为猫猫喜欢扑蝴蝶。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有史蒂夫和他人的床史一句话提及

Part 2

所以，如果巴基要为了史蒂夫的事业更上一层楼而和他假约会，他就要做到最好。在自作自受地熬过了娜塔莎滔滔不绝的大声训斥之后，他孤独地舔舐了自己的伤口，坚持批完了半打写得一塌糊涂的学生论文，浏览了四个如同俄罗斯套娃般层层链接的维基词条，最后决定至少要让他的生活维持表面上的井井有条，并创建了一张清单：《如何确保所有人都知道你在和你最好的朋友（也是全校最火辣的教授）假约会》*（*第一版，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯著）。

他花了半个小时在自己的日程本上列出了计划的大纲。当他放下笔的时候，已经将近晚上十点了，而他决定要是他再不尽快离开办公室，他就得睡在沙发上过夜而他 **只是真的不能再这么折磨自己了** 。

于是他小心地合上了日程本，为自己满意地点点头，坚定地忽视了胃里紧张的抽搐，解锁了手机。

他打开收藏夹，找到“傻瓜一号”（旁边有着一个❤），拨出了号码。

“嘿，”才响了一声史蒂夫就接起了了电话，“我正准备打给你。我看到你办公室的灯还亮着。你还在吗？”

“首先，别再跟踪我了。”巴基说着从桌子旁站起身伸了个懒腰，一种真切的疲惫席卷了全身，“第二，是的。你想吃晚饭吗？”

他知道史蒂夫还在学校里，因为史蒂夫是个无可救药的工作狂，，除了他正在和Tinder上约他的魅力男女上床并以此往巴基的心上插刀的时间，他总是在学校里。

“好啊，可以吃。”史蒂夫顿了顿说。

“你又忘了，是吗？”巴基冷冷地说。

“我没有忘记。”史蒂夫立刻反对，所以巴基知道他在撒谎。

“你又忘了，是吗？”巴基重复道，声音尖锐了一点。。

巴基几乎能看见那个大笨蛋跌坐在他的真皮办公椅里。

“大概吧。”史蒂夫弱弱地说。

“你真是我屁股上的一根刺，罗杰斯。”巴基恶狠狠地说，“好吧，关掉你的电脑，穿上你的外套，和我在车上碰头。我们去吃披萨。”

这是个一箭双雕的好主意，因为披萨上菜速度很快，同时也是一个诱饵，因为史蒂夫热爱披萨。

“我爱披萨！”史蒂夫的声音立刻雀跃了起来。

“你知道，你这个笨蛋。”巴基亲昵地说，“十分钟，要是你到不了就等着吃菠萝披萨吧。”

巴基立刻挂断了电话，把又一次要不要菠萝披萨的争论扼杀在摇篮里。

他也合上了自己的笔记本电脑，耸耸肩套上皮夹克，实话实说，这么穿在二月下旬绝对 _不够_ 保暖，但这让他看起来像个十足的坏小子，最后在肩上斜跨上棕色皮包。

他关掉了办公室的灯，穿过基本一片漆黑的历史大楼，去和他最好的朋友兼假男朋友并共进宵夜。

&

巴基没有告诉史蒂夫自己打算这么做，所想象一下史蒂夫见到这一幕时的惊讶：他关于《实践之文化*》的课正讲到一半，教室的后门突然打开了，他英俊得不可思议的最好朋友闪亮登场，穿着他那辣得不可思议的皮衣，看起来帅气得不可思议。

巴基站在教室的后面，双手在胸前交叉，随意地向一边顶着胯，斜靠在墙上。史蒂夫有足够的专业精神，他才不会因此紧张，但他分心到心不在焉地问了两次同样的问题，在全班学生哄笑起来的时候勉强不脸红。当巴基进来之后，他已经几乎失去了对课堂的掌控力了。巴基自己没有说话，但史蒂夫看见不停有人往他的方向扭头，目光闪烁地往后瞟，窃窃私语和咯咯低笑的声浪从角落一路欢快地涌向教室的中央。

史蒂夫并非对巴基在校园中的名声毫无察觉。他还很年轻，刚上班的第一个礼拜至少有半打学生会把他当成研究生，学校里的女生 _和_ 男生都对这位卷发蓬松，皮夹克恰好吻合肩线的帅气的年轻历史教授青眼有加。

所以说，史蒂夫足够运气，他和巴基干柴烈火一拍即合，快得史蒂夫都没有时间嫉妒巴基风流浪子的风声。倒不是说史蒂夫也想要发展出一个二十多人的狂热粉丝团，但巴基是这么一个有趣迷人又聪明的人，史蒂夫甚至无法想象他会想要提防他，或哪怕只是厌倦他。

而现在，他就站在那里，双臂交叉，看着史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地上着他人类学的基础课。

“好吧，”史蒂夫最后开口，比平时下课的时间还提前五分钟，“别忘了在Blackboard*上参加本周的课堂讨论。记住，每个话题占五分，提前阅读材料的下一部分，这些都写在课程大纲里。我们周一见。”

原本的小声议论顿时放大到了全班的叽叽喳喳。就算巴基注意到了他引起的这么多注意，他也没有发表评论。他只是双手插袋，慢悠悠地沿着走道踱到了教室最前面。

“嘿，”史蒂夫招呼道，试图不要在关电脑的同时满脸通红。

“嘿，”巴基说着露出了往常一样的迷人微笑，“忙吗？”

“我可忙着呢。”史蒂夫说，“忙着上课。事实上，你就在那里，呃，听了半堂课。”

“哦，是这样吗？”巴基坏笑着说，“我可是看到你在酒吧可以更自信地搭讪陌生人了。”

“闭嘴！”史蒂夫让巴基安静，或者至少尝试了一下。这只让他叛徒的最好朋友笑得更开怀了了，“你当时在做什么你自己清楚，混蛋。”

“或许吧。”巴基的嘴角一翘。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，合起笔记本塞进了他的邮差包里。

“除了骚扰我之外，你来这儿到底干嘛？”他问，“我应该向人力资源部举报你。”

“举报我什么？”巴基挑了挑眉毛，“举报你的男朋友来看你吗？”

史蒂夫正要反击，他一抬起头，脸刷的一下白了。

他班上最好的三名学生正站在巴基身后，他们的眼睛并没有眯着，而是全都瞪得大大的。

彼得·帕克，卡玛拉·克汗*，阿美莉卡·查韦斯*都穿着外套背着书包，三张脸上带着一模一样的全然震惊。

“男朋友？”卡玛拉低声重复，而当巴基这个小混蛋笑嘻嘻地转向他们时，史蒂夫几乎要因为过度的尴尬呛出声。

“嘘，”巴基在嘴唇前竖起一根手指，“别告诉别人哦。”

当然，如果你想要全校所有人在今天结束之前全都知道这个爆炸性新闻的话，这 _正是_ 你该说的。

“ _我操，_ ”史蒂夫看到阿美莉卡无声地惊叹，手肘拐了一下卡玛拉。在他们身边，彼得看起来已经在脑海中写完了三个的推特故事系列了。

“我觉得你会想陪我走回我的办公室的，甜心。”巴基轻松地说，“你答应过上完课就会过来的，记得吗？”

现在，史蒂夫知道了这全都是他的主意，而且坦白来说，这一切都是为了他好，但这也不能让他停止在原地扭来扭去。他非常确定自己在过去的短短二十秒内就完成了至少七个色阶的红色渐变。他穿着一件粗针织毛衣，现在热得冒烟。

巴基看起来马上就要爆发出一阵狂笑。

“对，”史蒂夫总算喘上了气，“我确实。说过。我记得。”

“我给你一分钟收拾。”巴基说着，接着他做出了史蒂夫所能想到的最该死，最 _卑鄙_ 的一件事。他伸手拽住之前提到的史蒂夫的毛衣，把他往前扯，接着，当史蒂夫的皮肤快要原地着火的时候，在他脸颊上印上一吻，“在外面等你。”

史蒂夫，彼得，卡玛拉和阿美莉卡花了整整三十秒盯着巴基远去的背影才意识到刚刚发生了什么。

接着，尽管史蒂夫还无法处理任何复杂程度超出无意义杂音外的话语，他三个最好的学生都转回脸睁圆了眼睛看向他，表情如同在水里嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼，接着爆炸成一百个兴奋的，难以置信的，狂热到 _失控_ 的问题。

史蒂夫要 _杀了_ 他的假男友。

*

如他所说，巴基正站在教室外面靠着墙等着，一脸酷样地给某人发短信。一缕卷发垂在他的额前，他的头发两鬓剪得很短，在头顶却毛茸茸的。史蒂夫能看见一件印花衬衫从他的皮衣下面探出一角。一句话总结，史蒂夫并不奇怪为什么巴基一周能被问好几次是不是学生，以及他为什么一直被邀请去他从不真的喜欢的大学生联谊会。

史蒂夫挎上邮差包，把彼得，卡玛拉和阿美莉卡嘘走了，和巴基撞了撞肩膀。

“嘿，混蛋。”他说。

巴基发完了他的最后一条短信，笑着把手机滑进了他的口袋里。

“嘿，亲爱的。”巴基坏笑着说，“摆脱你的记者团了？”

“彼得告诉我，他在今天就能让我们在推特上本地热搜。”史蒂夫说。

“我们的cp叫什么名字？”巴基欢快地问道。

“Stucky，”史蒂夫皱皱脸，“他们说Bodgers听起来就像是提供两刀鸡翅夜的酒吧。”

“我爱鸡翅。”巴基愉快地感叹一声。当他看见了史蒂夫脸上的表情时，他大笑了起来。

“我们没有回头路了。”史蒂夫谨慎地说，“明天，所有人都会知道了。”

“哦，那这新闻传播速度也太慢了。”巴基懒洋洋地站直了，“不客气。舍不得孩子套不着狼。”

“这句话到底什么意思？”史蒂夫大声地质疑。

“我是教历史的，又不是教俗语的。”巴基耸肩，“陪我走到办公室？”

“好啊，我觉得我前几天把围巾落在那里了。”史蒂夫说。

他们肩并着肩从通识教育大楼当中横穿而过。在一个灿烂的二月天，这条路上还没有挤满学生。大家都穿着他们宽松的夹克和靴子，书包在背后晃荡着，每个本科生在课堂间奔走和为他们自己都心虚的科目备考时脸上都带着一点惊慌。

人行道蜿蜒经过了化学大楼和新闻学院，但他们转而踏上了一条隐匿在大学图书馆和校园事业中心之间的红砖小路，纪念联盟的塔尖在他们面前遥遥俯视。当他们走到塔下的时候，史蒂夫才觉得有什么东西碰着他的手。

那是巴基的手。

史蒂夫看向他，而巴基的手指已经勾上了他的。

“来吧，史蒂薇，”巴基笑着调侃他，“假装我们大白天就喝醉了。”

史蒂夫要忍住他那即将咧到耳根的大笑。史蒂夫的酒品众所周知地不太行。他不会像克林顿那样变得笨手笨脚，但他确实会变得——啊——黏人。在第三杯或者第四杯之后，他就开始管不住手了，而要是有人在期间还来了一两轮shot*，他的手一定会在，呃，某人身上。通常是巴基。他会把下巴搁在巴基的肩膀上，或者从背后用胳膊圈着巴基。有一次，他把脸埋进了巴基的胸里，因为他突然情感上头，咯咯笑得停不下来。

巴基真是最佳人选，再说了，手感也很好。

史蒂夫不止一次在事后抱怨巴基在带他从酒吧回家的时候拉着他的手。当他喝醉的时候，他喜欢缠着巴基。温暖可靠的巴基总能把史蒂夫晕晕乎乎的大脑拉回现实。

“额。”史蒂夫红着脸抱怨，仿佛这一切给他带来了困扰。

事实并非如此。巴基正想尽办法兜售着剧情，而史蒂夫对于和他一生中最好的朋友一起做这件事乐意之极。

他和巴基十指相扣，即使现在他们没有喝醉，气温也实打实地让人体验着亚寒带的气候，巴基的手指依然温暖而有力。

巴基说了个笑话，史蒂夫笑得前仰后合，他们手牵着手一路走到了历史系。

一路上所有人都盯着他们，他们并非毫无察觉。

“好了，这么说，”巴基说着脱下外套挂在椅背上，“我一直在想一件事。”

“哦不，你脑壳疼吗？”史蒂夫虚情假意地问。他也脱下了外套，挂上巴基办公室墙上的挂钩。

“可疼了，你可以替我付医疗费，笨蛋。”巴基翻了个白眼。他疑虑重重地看了看桌子上堆着的所有工作，扮了个鬼脸，宁死也不愿意碰一下的样子。接着他转过身，迫不及待地忽略了那一堆。“别误会。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫扬了扬眉说。

“你的即兴表演简直了。”巴基批评道。

史蒂夫皱起了眉头，一脸迷惑。

“谢谢…?”他不确定地说。

“不，蠢货。我 _在说_ 的是这明显得简直了。”巴基深吸一口气说，“明眼人一眼就能看出我们从来没有。你懂的。亲过。从不。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“槲寄生不算。”巴基听起来有点紧张地开口，“那是——”他在空中胡乱地打着手势。“——圣诞节。”

史蒂夫愣了一会儿才明白到巴基在暗示什么。这甚至算不上一个很隐晦的暗示，但即便如此，史蒂夫还是慢了好几拍才反应过来，这还是在他意识到巴基的一脸无辜有多可疑之后。

当他顿悟的那一刻，一种熟悉的热量爬上了他的脖子，他一定又控制不住脸红了。

“你想——”他磕磕巴巴地开口。巴基天真无邪地歪歪头。太狡猾了！

“要是你吻我跟和你家狗亲嘴没什么两样的话，我们糊弄不了任何人。”巴基指出。

“我对狗过敏。”史蒂夫喃喃自语，完美错过重点。

坦白地说，这个主意听起来非常不靠谱，但是史蒂夫要承认巴基没错。史蒂夫从来善于撒谎或者随机应变。在喝醉的时候跟巴基搂搂抱抱是一回事，他也无法否认在巴基身边总是感到更自在，况且他们两个也不是特别介意肢体接触的人。但这一切都和 _有目的_ 的触碰完全不同。蹭过巴基的肩膀和靠进他的温暖怀抱和捧起他的下巴，倾身，再——

好吧，永远不要说史蒂夫·罗杰斯不愿意为了他遥不可及的梦想努力。

“好吧。”史蒂夫说。他没有刻意清清嗓子，但他坐直了身体，心跳加快了一点，“你不觉得奇怪吗？”

巴基给他一个“ _你这蠢货这对我当然很奇怪，但是你叫我和你假约会的_ ”的眼神，但他们早就没有退路了，于是巴基只是从桌边走过来，在沙发上坐在了史蒂夫旁边。

“只是练习，对吧？”巴基问，“为了确保寇森能相信你，让我们能帮你搞到那份研究经费。”

史蒂夫仔细地看着巴基，无法停止用自己的目光描摹他的脸庞。巴基真是一个超凡脱俗，难得一遇的大帅哥。在他们四年的友谊中，史蒂夫从未忽略这一点。他浓密的头发微微卷曲，毛茸茸的头顶，绒绒的两鬓，他的蓝灰色的虹膜像是冰封的湖底，或是温和的冬日天空，他高挺的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，史蒂夫不仅在脑海里总是无意识地盯着它们看，他还曾经压上过自己的双唇，至少曾经有过一次。巴基的帅气毫无争议，而史蒂夫也无可否认自己内心中的一部分为此疯狂。

“对，”他最终开口，“好的。练习。我们可是教育从业者，我们都知道练习的重要性。”

这让巴基笑了起来，眼角浮现出细小的纹路，嘴角上翘。他看起来如此温柔，而且，嗯，适合亲吻。

史蒂夫是个毫无自控力的六英尺傻瓜，所以像是任何一个白痴在自己一手造成的愚蠢情境下都会做的那样，他猛地凑到了巴基的脸上。毫无预警，毫无技巧，巴基的眼睛睁大了一点，接着他们的嘴唇就撞在了一起。

这，绝不是最好的。

但这也打破了之前沉默的张力。他们的鼻梁撞在一起，形成一个“X”，牙齿磕磕碰碰，接着史蒂夫笑了起来，于是 _巴基_ 也开始大笑，他们两个笑成一团，两个人都深陷此情此景的荒诞之中。

“你这个 _混蛋（punk）_ ，”巴基气喘吁吁地说，接着握住了史蒂夫的后颈，“来，让我教教你怎么亲 _男人_ 。”

这话其实挺蠢的，因为史蒂夫已经35岁了也睡过不少男人，但巴基看起来颇有好为人师的兴致。他在史蒂夫后颈的五指舒张开来，把他拉得更近，让他们双唇相接。热气呼上史蒂夫的脸，但在他能仔细品味之前，巴基更用力地压了上去，仔细地亲吻着史蒂夫，仿佛他真的在嘴对嘴地教他要怎么做。

好吧，史蒂夫才不会让巴基占了上风，因为他也算是吻过一两个男人，而且他就是个争强好胜的幼稚鬼，所以他凑得更近了，一条腿上了沙发，一只手臂搭在沙发背上，另一只手按上巴基的肩膀。

巴基微微扬起头，于是史蒂夫借着这个角度毫不客气地侵入了他的口腔，一开始只是放慢了节奏地亲吻，随后变得更加热切了。他们的舌头交缠在一起的时候巴基发出了一声短促的惊叫，这让史蒂夫得意地笑了起来。他的心脏在胸膛中狂跳，皮肤快要烧起来，但他也没有退后。巴基的手指蜷曲着抓住史蒂夫的衬衫衣领，指尖蹭着史蒂夫的锁骨，他温柔的嘴唇用力地压着史蒂夫自己的双唇，这一切都让史蒂夫的大脑在那个刹那一片空白。

巴基尝起来像是薄荷口香糖和咖啡，史蒂夫手掌下的皮肤光滑，他紧靠着史蒂夫的身体柔软而适合拥抱，但也在层层毛衣之下仍然很结实，因为尽管他是个历史书呆子，他仍然有意识地频繁健身。

他们的鼻子再也不会撞在一起了。

巴基靠在沙发上，史蒂夫追随着他的动作，脑袋有点晕乎乎地，但仍然深深地亲吻着他。接着，他不假思索地伸手插进了巴基的发间。

就在这时，史蒂夫的指甲刮过了巴基的头皮，巴基终于能够喘上一口气，断开了这次亲吻。

他们失控地又凝视了彼此一分钟，心如鼓擂，面红耳赤，在某个瞬间，他们似乎都太走心了。

又过了一会儿，史蒂夫清了清喉咙。

“好吧，我觉得，这没问题。”他确认道，声音已经变得沙哑了。

“是的，”巴基的声音同样粗粝，“是的，我觉得。寇森非常可能相信我们。”

史蒂夫和巴基大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑，接着飞快地弹开了，伴随着一些故作掩饰的咳嗽和刻意的挺直身板。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“我要准备上课了。”

“没错，”巴基说，他正伸手梳理着头发。不幸的是，他的嘴唇艳红，很明显刚被人好好地亲了一顿。这让史蒂夫产生了一些奇怪的想法，比如，就这么放过它们是一种浪费，因为在被亲吻上它们还有很大的潜力空间。至少在他看来如此。

管他的。

“我要开始写我的手稿了。”巴基说，冲着办公中挥挥手，“还有，你知道，评分。很多很多打分工作。”

“学生论文。”史蒂夫赞同，他艰难地站起来，多少捍卫着最后的从容，“我们的工作。很重要。”

“是的，”巴基的回答有一点太快了，“我是个教授。”

史蒂夫抓起外套穿上，在他低头跟拉链较劲的时候，巴基走到了他面前。

“嘿。”他说，史蒂夫脸红着抬起头。巴基看着他，仿佛想说什么，但最终只是一声叹息。“给，你的围巾，还记得吗？”

史蒂夫看到巴基拿着他最喜欢的黑绿格子围巾，接着他没有半点犹豫地抬手把它围上了史蒂夫的脖子。

“谢了。”史蒂夫说。他试图不要一直盯着巴基的嘴唇看，但有一次失败了。接着，他自己也叹了一口气，心率终于下降了一点儿。他伸手把巴基蓬松的卷发收到他的耳后：“在教职员会议上给我占个位子？”

“这次不要再迟到二十分钟了。”巴基皱皱眉。

“我就这么迟到了 _一次_ ，”史蒂夫抱怨，“你还逼我坐在 _斯塔克_ 旁边。”

“没错，这就是我们成年人所说的 _后果_ ，罗杰斯。”巴基说，“现在，带着你这个假男友的屁股滚出我的办公室，我的办公室答疑时间马上开始了，而你看起来就像是我刚刚在我的沙发上对你做了什么不可告人的事情。”

史蒂夫还没来得及抗议，甚至都来不及和往常一样脸红，巴基就推着史蒂夫的肩把他轰出了门外。

真粗鲁。

这没什么不可告人的，史蒂夫从历史大楼里走出来的时候气呼呼地想着。

只是一个朋友对另一个朋友伸出援手，仅此而已。两肋插刀的真朋友。很显然，任何人都会这么做的，

*

文理学院每个月都有一次教职员会议。大部分教授，副教授和助理教授都会挤进教职工休息室找到一个能落脚的地方，或者在厨房里转来转去大吃学校提供的免费披萨（怎么，你以为只有学生才为免费披萨疯狂吗？）有人会带来两盘曲奇，有人会带来一盘微热的蔬菜和蘸酱，另一些人——通常是托尼——先说清楚，他不是文理学院的——会带来一些奇怪的没人认得出也没人念得出的外国零食。有一次，史蒂夫尝试了一种滑唧唧黏糊糊的零食，而他绝对因此过敏了。从此，他就对托尼的零食敬而远之。

这次，到达教职工休息室的时候，史蒂夫并没有迟到二十分钟，而是提前了将近十分钟。这不仅是一个里程碑式的成功，还让他多赢得了一片意大利辣肠披萨。

他刚刚上完另一堂课，这说明他现在的大脑和一摊滑唧唧黏糊糊的软糖没什么区别，信息处理能力可与三天三夜没有睡觉的克林顿一战。也就是说，索尔一定是想要给他讲讲他的一位酒店管理学学生身上发生的趣事，而史蒂夫只是一个劲地点头，所有的话都左耳进右耳出，完全没有听进去一个字，正在往嘴里使劲塞进半片披萨。

“唔唔唔唔唔”这就是他给另一个金发大块头的回复。索尔在最糟糕的日子里也总是乐呵呵的，除非他又和北欧历史和神话教授洛基打了一架，又或者他有，打个比方，六个小时没有去健身房了。

索尔又高高兴兴地说了些别的，史蒂夫吞下了披萨正要回答一些有感而发的话，突然之间，他毫无防备地被人使劲拍了一下屁股*。

“什么鬼——”史蒂夫差点跳起来，披萨和盘子险些脱手而出。

“嘿，伙计，”巴基带着一个绝对的假笑招呼道。

“巴克。”史蒂夫闷声答应，脸颊滚烫。

巴基看起来对于这一反应非常满意，毫不掩饰他的兴奋。史蒂夫甚至没意识到巴基的手还在他的屁股上，直到巴基又捏了一下。史蒂夫的脸顿时红成了一个番茄，而你知道吗，突然之间，他们周围的嗡嗡谈话都逐渐销声匿迹。

“史蒂夫？”索尔对他眨眨眼，又犹豫困惑地看了看巴基。

瞬间扩散到了整个房间的安静是如此明显，这是一个明确的信号，说明在教职员会议结束的那一秒所有人都会开始讨论这件事，或许用不着等到结束。史蒂夫已经看到斯考特·朗在疯狂地给某人发短信了。

“这是一个人力资源部提到过的情形吗？”一个响亮的只可能是托尼的声音大喊，“这是不是其中一种情况？他们是不是培训过这个？快点，我觉得我们需要把巴恩斯按倒在地。”

“人力资源培训可不是这样的，斯塔克。”娜塔莎冷静低哑的声音穿过空气中的寂静，在所有让人窒息的凝视中劈出一隅喘息之地。

“我可不觉得 _我_ 能拍别人的屁股！”托尼抗议，他正一脸生气地在一张沙发旁踱步，灰白色的头发乱蓬蓬地四处翘着，让他的愤怒没那么纯粹了。说到底，他为什么又出现在这里而不是工程大楼？“是吗？他们不是这么说的吗？不许拍别人的屁股？”

“没有人想让你拍他们的屁股，而如果你胆敢这么做，我就让你进局子。”娜塔莎冷静地说

“所以为什么 _他_ 可以这么做？”托尼说着冲巴基一偏头。

“他的屁股上有粉笔灰。”巴基耸耸肩轻快地说，“就像是一个哥们帮他的哥们儿把他屁股上的粉笔灰拍掉。”

“他能说这么多遍屁股吗？”托尼立刻转向娜塔莎问道，眼睛里射出不知从何而来的胜利神采，“ _那_ 不违反了人力资源规定吗？”

“我们能不要再讨论我的屁股了吗？”史蒂夫满脸通红地尴尬开口。整个休息室里所有的人都盯着他，而他连脖子都在发烫，毕竟他不习惯成为关注的中心，更不希望是由于这种原因。

“当然。”巴基说，“不管怎么说，这个屁股是我的。而我可很容易吃醋哦。”

现在， _这句话_ 肉眼可见地在教职工休息室里掀起了涟漪。史蒂夫能看出那些还不知道的人接收到这个消息的那个瞬间。对此，山姆翻起了白眼，克林顿咧嘴一笑给他们比了一个大拇指，娜塔莎用力敲了敲托尼的头，因为后者瞪大了眼睛张开了嘴，十有八九一些狂野到不合适的问题已经狂奔在他过度活跃的神经突触和声带之间的路上了

对于史蒂夫而言，他的大脑因为过度的注意和巴基放在他屁股上的手已经开始短路了——随后他注意到了巴基的表情，他扬着一边的眉毛，挑衅着史蒂夫配合他的演出。那种——那个挑战的约定——瞬间就让史蒂夫意识到这关乎什么。

“是啊，”他微笑着附和，“我猜它确实是你的。”

这下他们周围彻底炸开了锅，在托尼正大声嚷嚷时，寇森 _终于_ 打开门姗姗来迟。这些无法忽视的窃窃私语顿时像是被人切断了。寇森迷惑地眨眨眼环顾四周。

“是因为我说过的什么事吗？”

“更多的是因为我们看到的某些东西。”托尼嘀咕道。娜塔莎使劲扭了他的身侧一把，托尼痛呼一声，气鼓鼓地揉了揉痛处。

“真高兴你们都在这儿。”寇森说着关上身后的门。

“这是一次教职员会议，先生。”克林特大声回答。他嘴里还塞着半个甜甜圈，碎屑掉得满T恤都是。外面大概其实是四十度吧所以克林特·巴顿才穿着T恤。“我们必须到场。根据，某些法律。

“是的，谢谢你，克林顿。”寇森冲他点点头，克林顿满脸堆笑，把剩下的甜甜圈也塞进嘴里。娜塔莎叹了口气，递给他一张纸巾。

寇森穿过休息室走到了最前面，背后就是那些这会儿一片空白的电视屏幕。

“我不会占用你们太长时间。”他说，“和往常一些，有一些例行通告。如果你还没有更新保险方案但有意如此，去问问人力资源部，他们有一些相关的新信息。截止日期是本月末，不接受例外。你们的邮箱里应该会收到全部的相关信息，但在新的邮箱服务器启用前，你们当中有些人还需要检查一下垃圾邮件以防万一。记得下个月的春季百乐餐*——我们可不想重蹈去年的覆辙。”

在去年，关于聚餐的日期产生了某些误会，每个人都以为是不同的一个日期，造成了大量的混乱。而最终，在尴尬的百乐餐当天，有且只有斯科特的清汤寡水的鸡肉玉米粉汤。那可真是。不怎么样。

“只是顺便一提，文理学院的教职员休息室 _只_ 对文理学院的教员和他们的客人开放。”寇森说，房间里的每个人都应声扭头去盯着托尼。  
“什么？”他眨眨眼，用夸张的慢动作指着自己，“在说我吗？”

“最后，本月底我们即将迎来学生松饼之夜，”寇森边说边在手机上检查着清单，压根儿没理托尼。“请各位务必记得，这项活动的出发点很好，虽然你不会因此得到加班费，但所有的志愿者都会得到一个金色的星星贴纸。”

这真是个不怎么样的激励，要是这还能算得上激励的话。除了克林特，他像是一棵圣诞树一样突然被点亮了。

“有人自愿参加吗？”寇森温和地微笑着环顾四周。

身边响起嗡嗡的讨论声，有的人在点头，但史蒂夫闪电般地出手抓住了机会。

“我们来。”史蒂夫说着像一个彻头彻尾的书呆子学生一样举起手，“巴基和我。我们会参加松饼之夜。”

寇森转过身看向他，笑着微微侧头。

“我们一起。”史蒂夫清了清喉咙说。只是为了明确一下。

在他身边，巴基当然正表示和他一起参加，但看起来很勉强。

“罗杰斯先生和巴恩斯先生，”寇森说着，脸上的笑容扩大了一些，在手机上记了下来，“一起自愿参加。收到。谢谢你们两个。”

寇森不必要地多看了史蒂夫一秒，但随后其他人也自告奋勇，他把注意力又转回了他们。

史蒂夫将紧张随着呼气一起缓缓吐出，他肩膀上的紧绷逐渐消失。巴基在他身侧轻笑一声，接着，再次毫无预警地捏了一下史蒂夫的屁股。

“这就够了，小猪。”巴基在史蒂夫的耳畔轻语，“这事能成。”

Part 2完

*

文化之实践：Culture as Praxis，咨询了最可爱的书简和一个大佬朋友，这是鲍曼的一本书，大致是在强调世界（文化）是在变化的。所谓的实践更多的是和前两个阶段对应，第一阶段文化是一个理论上的东西，第二阶段是结构上的，第三阶段也是他认为的最终阶段是文化上的，人的实践行成了文化，文化又作用于人的实践。如果有更了解的姐妹欢迎指正我！

Blackboard：算是一个课程主页网站，老师可以上传各种资料，开展在线测试，也可以设置小论坛让同学发帖回复参与讨论（别问我为什么这么清楚，落泪）。

卡玛拉·克汗（Kamala Khan）：卡玛拉·克汗是一名潜在的异人族，在一次同学聚会之后意外通过泰瑞根雾获得了超能力，可以变形或者变换身体部位的大小，并且还有治愈能力，被时任惊奇女士的卡罗尔·丹弗斯找到，把惊奇女士的称号给了她。她在之后加入了复仇者联盟。（源自百度百科）

阿美莉卡·查韦斯（America Chavez）：美国小姐（Miss America）拥有超人的力量和耐力，也有飞行能力，速度能达到光速，也能在现实中打开通道，让她和她的队友穿越多元宇宙。（源自维基百科）

Shot：一般就是一小杯（大概30ml）烈酒，伏特加龙舌兰之类的。

拍屁股：跟亲爱的书简确认了一下，在美国性骚扰这种还是很被重视的所以下面托尼反应那么大~

百乐餐：每个人带一个菜的那种聚会。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

*

松饼之夜是神盾大学的春季传统。每年，通常在三月，当室外的天气仍然寒冷阴沉，学生们还窝在卫衣和运动裤里冬眠，挂着大大的黑眼圈，胸口滴着咖啡渍的时候，学院会举行一次学生松饼之夜，主要为了鼓舞士气。这通常会和期中考试重合，这意味着校园比平时更加精疲力竭，高度的压力也渗进每个教员的皮肤。尽管 _教授们_ 不需要考试，他们仍然需要出卷子，帮学生们做好准备。然后，给他们打分。重复地浏览300个相同问题的答案。

巴基恨期中考试。

事实证明，不止是学生们才挂着黑眼圈靠咖啡续命。

“你脸上。”史蒂夫说，巴基困得睁不开眼地看着他。他手里拿着一杯超大杯美式，另一只手拿着刚打印的三十页手稿。

“什么？”他大声问。

“在你——”史蒂夫叹了口气，“过来。”

巴基皱眉，但还是拖着脚走了过去。史蒂夫伸手抚上他的脸，在巴基能意识到这一切都是一个糟糕的主意之前，巴基那叛徒的心脏因为这触碰欢快地颤抖起来。史蒂夫的拇指把麦芬屑从他脸上抹掉，冲着巴基微微一笑，这笑容实在是太他妈的迷人了，巴基简直想要原地蒸发。

他总是希望原地蒸发，但再说了，巴基总是有麦芬屑和咖啡渍作为配饰，而史蒂夫却衣冠楚楚地穿着他的白T恤配柔软的墨绿色褶领毛衣，这件毛衣是上次他们一起去商场的时候不幸被巴基从Express里替他挑出来的。

巴基也穿着一件毛衣，但他很确定这是巴基圣诞节送给他的，因为这样他就不要总是穿着同三件毛衣了。在他决定加入象牙塔毁掉自己的人生之前，他曾经时尚多了。他真怀念自己的青春。

“你又在神游了吗？”史蒂夫问道，脸上仍然带着那个温柔的微笑。

“什么？”巴基再次叫起来，眯着眼看着他最好的朋友。

“当你的思绪已经神游天外的时候你脸上总是有这种表情，”史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，“就像是你一半在这儿，另一半已经开始梦游仙境了。你会斜瞟着，然后皱皱鼻子，接着——”

巴基会在他的暗恋对象和很大可能的一生挚爱面前死于丢脸吗？

比你以为的更有可能哟！

“听着，”巴基张嘴想要说一些无与伦比的俏皮话，但一个哈欠趁虚而入占据了他的脸。

这让史蒂夫微微皱了皱眉，他伸出一只大手握住巴基的手肘，引着他向纪念联盟走去。现在已经晚上十点了，轮到他们和索尔和洛基换班的时间了。巴基本来想去早一点的时段，但史蒂夫坚持晚一些会更有趣。大学学生在深夜的时候真的会变得 _超级_ 有趣的！毕竟他们压力山大，绝望地都要把自己复习成斗鸡眼，因为他们要试图在两天内给自己的脑子里塞进他们学了整整一学期的东西！所以现在巴基现在在这里，开始负责从晚上十点到凌晨一点的松饼之夜，而这段时间巴基本该在睡觉或者至少沉溺于《大英烘焙大赛*》。无论如何，史蒂夫是个白痴，而巴基再也不要听他的了。

“巴克，你又通宵了吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“你管不着我，罗杰斯。”巴基一脸不高兴地回答。一些学生正从大楼上顺阶而下，而他们拾阶而上。校园里仍然人声鼎沸，这意味着巴基和史蒂夫绝对需要在整整三个小时里都不停地提供松饼，而不是偶尔做做松饼，其余时间不知廉耻地打情骂俏，遗憾的是，后者才是这个夜晚在巴基心目中的样子。

无论如何，这都更助了史蒂夫一臂之力。在教职员会议结束后，寇森把史蒂夫拉到一边，告诉他自己非常欣慰史蒂夫和巴基能主动并且骄傲地公开他们的关系，并且他认为他们会成为整个校园中多元及LGBTQ+的学生心目中的绝佳模范。

“是啊，一个模范骗子。”巴基那天晚上喝史蒂夫在他们最爱的酒吧一边喝酒一边冲史蒂夫嘀咕。

“我是双性恋。”史蒂夫再次强调，当然了，这时候就需要有一个人正巧经过并且饶有兴致地盯着他看。巴基不是 _故意_ 绊倒那家伙的，他发誓，大概吧。

不管怎样，现在校园上的所有人，学生，老师，院长，看起来全都知道了巴基和史蒂夫是一对。这不算太糟，特别是这让巴基有理由捉弄史蒂夫，自私地趁机大吃豆腐并在某种程度上调戏他。巴基知道这一切都将在未来的某些时刻反噬过来狠狠地打自己的脸，但现在，他只是真的很享受在公共场合拉着史蒂夫的手，拨弄他的头发，为他整理领带或者毛衣领子，在别人面前亲亲他有时邋遢的脸颊，只是为了看着那种迷人的粉色攀上他的面庞。

“你是我见过的最大的白痴。”娜塔莎已经告诉过他了，至少三次。

“我不想听到也不想看到这些。”山姆对他们两个人说，作为报复，巴基热烈地亲吻了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

那是他们在巴基的办公室沙发上的那次亲吻练习之后第二次接吻。

“队伍都排到门外了。”史蒂夫轻轻吹了声口哨，他们拖着脚走过一群极度缺觉，饥肠辘辘的大学生。

当他们快走到门口的时候，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他们。

“罗杰斯教授！”卡玛拉·克汗叫道，“巴恩斯教授！”

又是他们，史蒂夫最宠爱的搞事三人组。卡玛拉，彼得和阿美莉卡对于他和史蒂夫的低调迷恋让巴基有点担心，但他还是非常乐见自己在RateMyProfessor.com*上的评分一路走高，尽管这和他大二历史的上课质量毫无关系。

“你们要去做松饼了吗？”彼得灿烂地笑着问。

“不，”阿美莉卡说着翻了个大大的白眼，“他们在周五晚上要和一群二十多岁的小年轻挤在一起排队因为他们真找不到别的事做了呢！”

“别理她，阿美莉卡这么讨人厌她就是个讨厌鬼。”彼得笑着说，阿美莉卡为此使劲扇了他的脑袋，“好吧。我们都有点疯疯癫癫的。期中，这些事。你们一起来的吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫被逗乐了，冲他们三个一笑，“觉得我们应该和最喜欢的学生和半个学校一起度过一些美好的时光。”

“并且和彼此一起？”卡玛拉狡黠地问。

巴基接住了暗示，冲她挤挤眼，设法伸手握住了史蒂夫的。他惊讶又愉悦地发现史蒂夫立刻回应了他，与巴基十指交叉。已经过了一个多月了，史蒂夫一开始僵硬不适的条件反射已经开始逐渐远去。前几天，在一次教职员募捐活动中，史蒂夫当着一些捐款人的面倾身亲了亲巴基的下巴。巴基的心险些他妈的从嗓子眼跳出来。现在，当巴基试图拉史蒂夫的手秀一秀的时候，史蒂夫总是反应良好。史蒂夫也这么做过一两次，伸出手握住巴基的手，仿佛这理所当然。

这一切都让巴基有点到哪儿都飘飘然的。

“喔~”卡玛拉满足地叹息了一声。

“我们里面见。”史蒂夫微笑着说，巴基冲着他们挥挥手，任由史蒂夫拉着他穿过人群进入了活动室。

索尔和洛基在一张长桌后忙活着，托尼和佩珀坐镇另一张。他们四个看起来都累得够呛，但精神比巴基预想中还好一些。洛基黑色的长发被一根头绳扎在脑后，索尔满脸面粉。他们两个看起来随时会一屁股坐到地上，但巴基或许有史以来第一次看到他们两个没有唇枪舌战。

“啊，史蒂夫和巴基。”索尔看着他们两个走进时感激地说道，“感谢上帝。我都感觉不到我的手了。”

“我想我再也不爱松饼了。”洛基说。但这是个谎言，因为巴基曾经在一个周六早上看到洛基在 _并不_ 忍受着宿醉的情况下以一己之力吃光了三堆松饼。

“很忙？”史蒂夫边跟他们换班边问道

史蒂夫接过索尔的围裙，而巴基接手了洛基的。它们还带着体温，满是面粉，巴基默默接受了自己接下来一个礼拜无论如何闻起来都会像是周日的早午餐。

“记住，”洛基开口，向巴基倾身。巴基困惑地看了他一眼，另一位教授含糊地冲他做了个手势，目光疯狂，“别让他们察觉到你的虚弱。他们会疯狂进攻，然后你就会死。”

巴基相当确定他的朋友已经失了智。

“来吧，洛基。”索尔欢欣鼓舞地说，伸手搭上洛基的肩膀，“让我送你回家。”

“我要喝一杯。”洛基嘟囔，“或者十杯。今晚太可怕了…”

“你反应过度了。”索尔说着把他领走，“那把刀基本都没有擦到你。而且那是塑料的。”

史蒂夫冲巴基使了个眼色，巴基回了一个，他们都努力憋笑。

“准备好了吗，搭档*？”史蒂夫说着系好了围裙，拍了拍巴基的肩膀。

“如果他们生气了，我就把你推出去。”巴基微微一笑，坐在了饼铛旁边。史蒂夫负责混合和舀面糊，巴基则会给它们翻面并派发给学生们。

“我很确定你尝会更好。”史蒂夫冲着巴基的耳朵说。要是巴基的胳膊都抡飞了出去，险些把锅铲拍上一个新生的脸，好吧，那么， _这显然不是他的错_ 。

问题是。

事情是这样的。

史蒂夫绝对不是巴基生命中最长久的友谊，按时长绝对排不上号。但暂且不谈那狂热的，疯狂的，无可救药的一见钟情，他和史蒂夫实在是太合得来了，几乎从他们相遇的那一刻起，他们四年的友谊感觉起来至少是四生四世。这意味着巴基——好吧，他 _清楚_ 他和史蒂夫是很可爱的一对。他知道他和史蒂夫看起来不像是普通朋友，更谈不上像是以同事身份相遇并一起工作的普通教授，会每隔一周碰巧睡在对方的办公室沙发上的那种。普通同事而已。

巴基缓过神来的时候，学生们也开始和他们聊天，巴基顿时从整件事里获取了无尽的乐趣。他真的很难——任何和史蒂夫在一起的时光都充满了快乐。

史蒂夫试图混合好面团，有的时候大获成功，有的时候则是彻头彻尾的灾难，而巴基绝对抓住了机会指手画脚。他看了太多集《大英烘焙大赛》以及美食频道的大部分节目，以至于他都感觉到自己大半辈子都在为此做准备。他挑剔着史蒂夫的技术，冲他大喊大叫要舀合适分量的面糊。他绝对唠叨个不停糖和面粉的比例问题，也绝没有错过机会嘲笑他搅拌东西的奇怪方式。—（ _“你应该画圈搅拌。你是在试图哆嗦它吗？”_ ）

对其他任何人来说，这往最好说是烦人，往坏了说是难以忍受的恼人。

对史蒂夫来说，他只是有了更多的机会像一个混蛋一样反击。

他完全与巴基的指示背道而驰。他把面团抖得更厉害了，他加了更多的糖，他故意舀出一些过大或者过小的松饼，而当巴基变本加厉地冲他大喊大叫的时候，他只是拿起了长柄勺往巴基的鼻子上抹了一下。

“ _嘿！_ ”巴基大叫，所有排着队的人都 _咯咯笑了起来_ 。他转向那一列叛徒学生，恶狠狠地瞪着他们。

而史蒂夫的笑容越来越大，就像他也从中获得了一些快乐，或者他是通过像混蛋一样对待巴基这一美德而得到充能的。

这都糟透了，但这是巴基几个月来笑得最开怀的一次，也是几个月来他第一次把别的烦扰抛之脑后——没有桌上的论文，没有周一还需要准备的课，也没有他的手稿。

他把一块松饼砸到了史蒂夫的头发上，史蒂夫冲他撒了面粉，最后他们给排着队的学生奉上了很多松饼，但最主要的是，他们大笑着和学生们开着玩笑，彼此挨得越来越近，直到最终，搞事三人组站在了他们面前。

“拜托了，罗杰斯教授，”彼得恳求道，“为了发推，就拍一张嘛。好不啦？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫顾虑重重的说，但此时巴基已经因为松饼糊神志不清了。

“来嘛，史蒂薇。”他说着抓住史蒂夫的手腕，下巴搁在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“只是拍张照？”

“就听巴恩斯教授的。”卡玛拉说，“他很聪明，而且在RateMyProfessor.com评分可高了。”

“嘿，谢谢你，卡玛拉！”巴基绽开笑容，而卡玛拉也冲他一笑。

“好吧。”史蒂夫最终勉强地说，仿佛他向什么特别可怕的任务屈服了。

“好！”阿美莉卡说着掏出手机，因为她的镜头最好或者随便什么原因，“数到三——”

巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫的手臂揽过他的后背。

“二——”

史蒂夫的手臂如此温暖，巴基在这个荒谬的晚上已经太疯狂了，他脸上的表情一定蠢透了。

“一——”

史蒂夫该死的头发里还有面粉，他妈的这个 _输家_ 。

“说茄子！”

“茄子。”巴基乖巧地顺从，正在此时史蒂夫亲了他的鼻子。

事实证明，这张照片，真是蠢到滑稽，而且不止一点点可爱。

他们身上都有着面糊和面粉，史蒂夫主要是在头发上，而巴基的脸上和可怜的围裙上被抹了一道道的面糊。史蒂夫正亲着他的鼻尖，而巴基的整张脸都因为大笑皱成一团——他的鼻子，他的眼睛，他的嘴，所有的一切。

很显然，这张图在推特上转疯了。

“这是我不幸见证过的最肉麻到恶心的骗局。”下一次大家一起出去喝酒的时候，山姆假装作呕地评价。

“没错，骗局。”克林顿兴高采烈地对着自己的啤酒说。

巴基正在吧台旁边，靠在史蒂夫的怀里，因为这轻而易举又极度舒适。史蒂夫的胳膊环搭在巴基的肩膀上，他一直在小口偷喝史蒂夫的饮料。

或许他有点醉了，但娜塔莎一直对他们摆着她的招牌表情。

“寇森对着真的很满意。”史蒂夫兴高采烈地说，“他第二天来找我，说他们之前的煎饼之夜 **从来** 没有收到过这么积极的反馈。他们想要我和巴基继续在下一次类似的…鼓舞士气的活动中当志愿者。”

“那是什么，接吻亭吗？”娜塔莎低声咕哝着。

巴基一点都不在乎。他在乎的是史蒂夫很开心，他自己也乐在其中——生命中最美好的时光之一，真的。

再说了，现在他有了一个新的手机桌面。

他差点把它设成了自己的锁屏，接着意识到这样史蒂夫有太多机会见到了。

秘密就应该锁在保险箱里更好，不是吗？

*

在巴基看来，现在再来在意这件事已经有点太迟了，那就是在你爱着你最好的朋友的时候还和他假约会会让你做出许多在神智正常的情况下通常敬而远之的傻事。

比如：心甘情愿地出席体育球赛。

“再说一次我们为什么要这么做？”巴基

现在已经是可以算得上温暖的四月了，他穿着一件长袖薄衬衫，鼻梁上驾着眼镜，最外面套着比夹克。他的头发长长了一点儿，而他管不住自己玩弄个不停的手。他不住地把手指插进发间把它们揉得一团糟，又或是在无聊的时候拽住一根发丝把它拉直。

他这么做的时候，史蒂夫每次都会盯着他，巴基知道这是因为他就在史蒂夫 _眼皮子底下_ 这么做，但这依然会让他有点兴奋，哪怕只是想想史蒂夫可能是真的在 _欣赏着_ 他。

巴基叹了口气，松开他的卷发，跳下了史蒂夫的车。

“学校精神非常重要，巴克。”史蒂夫严肃地说。他穿着牛仔裤，毛衣的高领堆叠在他的喉咙处。让巴基惊恐万分的是，史蒂夫现在正在蓄胡子，这让他比以前看起来更加性感逼人。上帝啊，要不是巴基在有些夜晚想着这些上床睡觉——

他这次在心中又叹了口气。距离那次晚餐只有一个月的时间了，一切都进展良好——事实上，一帆风顺。有时候，当他和史蒂夫有个假约会之夜，或者他们在教职工休息室的时候，他坐在沙发上而史蒂夫会挨到他身边，彼此的肩膀和大腿紧贴着，亦或是他在史蒂夫办公室里的沙发上醒来，史蒂夫正坐在办公桌旁批改论文，这一切感觉起来都是这么理所当然。

巴基现在的脑子一团糟，他对史蒂夫的爱愈加不可自拔并不是史蒂夫的错，真的算不上，但正是这些不经意的日常让他越陷越深。这就好像他们本可以真的处在一段情侣关系中，这一切感觉起来依然会如此自然，与现下并无差别。这一切都 _感觉起来_ 太对了。

这些天，当史蒂夫在他的脸颊上印下一吻，或是巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫肩胛骨之间的后背时，他几乎能想象史蒂夫的心和他自己的一样跳得飞快。

然而巴基知道，它并没有。

上帝啊，越来越糟了。

他真是太他妈的傻了。

“在学生眼里，我们不止要是教授，同时还应该是学校精神的不可或缺的组成部分。你知道这很重要吧？”史蒂夫问。

他们正在大堂里等待山姆，娜塔莎和克林顿。他们周围，学生们正吵吵闹闹地学校设施间转来转去，散发着青春的活力和学校的精神。神盾大学的校徽——白底黑鸟——随处可见。巴基几乎能感受到它，要是他的胸膛里除了横冲直撞的痛苦之外还有任何多余的心力的话。

“不，史蒂夫，我不知道。”巴基凶巴巴地回答。

“你饿了吗？”史蒂夫挑了挑眉问道，“你听起来饿到发火。”

“不，”巴基说，比之前更加暴躁。接着，他深深地叹了口气，点点头说，“我可以去买一根热狗。”

“让我去买吧，你这个不高兴。”史蒂夫亲昵地说，巴基又嘟囔着抱怨了几句，但当史蒂夫轻笑着亲了亲他的鬓角的时候，他的精神又好了起来。

史蒂夫牵起他的手，领着他离开了大门，走向特许经营区长得夸张的队伍。

不幸的是，热狗确实有用。但这只让巴基的内心更加郁闷了，史蒂夫 _怎么敢_ 这么了解他？

无论如何，当那几个狐朋狗友出现的时候，巴基已经吃了两根热狗和一杯思乐冰了*。

“你的衬衫上有思乐冰。”山姆指出，作为报答，巴基把那冲他弹了出去。

“好了，”娜塔莎说着带着他们往座位走，“我知道你们当中没有一个人知道任何一种运动的任何一条规则，但我知道，而我可不想因为你们觉得思乐冰是个有趣的话题而错过开局。”

“好吧，但它们 _怎么能_ 这么蓝？”克林顿像是一只锲而不舍的小狗一样追在娜塔莎身后问道。娜塔莎想要敲他的头，但克林顿捉住了她的手，趁机与她十指相扣，娜塔莎也没有反对。

“我 _必须得_ 交点新朋友了。”山姆叹了口气走在最后。

巴基正看着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫冲他露出了一个小小的微笑。

他伸出手，巴基强忍着停了一拍的心跳握住了。

巴基觉得，篮球绝对算得上一种运动。

他几乎可以确定。

男人们拿着橙色的球跑来跑去，有的时候他们把橙色的球扔出去，人们有的时候欢呼有的时候抱怨，而娜塔莎绝对在用俄语飞快地发表评论，但对巴基最重要也最有趣的是史蒂夫大腿上放着的各种食物。

有爆米花，糖果，辣热狗，还有浇着有点恶心的加工奶酪的薯条，还有一小杯浇着同样恶心的加工奶酪的玉米片。那些加工奶酪正在室温下慢慢凝固。

周围所有人都在尖叫，他往史蒂夫那边又靠的更近了，从他那里偷走更多的食物。

他们肩并肩挤在一起，但现在他们不得不如此，不是吗？

巴基真的挺喜欢这个体育球类活动的。

史蒂夫在第一节的时候还试图专心看比赛，但现在他和巴基正试图在周围人群的喧闹中冲着对方大喊大叫，讨论巴基的手稿和他的进度，还有最新的超级英雄电影。

“你胡说八道！”巴基冲史蒂夫大吼，“当他把猫抱起来的时候我看到你哭了！”

“ _他是个怪物，你这个怪胎_ ！”史蒂夫喊了回来。

“ _你才是怪胎_ ！”巴基很成熟地大声回击，这太傻了以至于史蒂夫看着他脸上绽放出一个前仰后合的狂笑。

“上帝，你会对你妈妈这么说话吗？”他大笑着问，巴基使劲戳了戳他的身子。

“你别他妈乱提我妈的名字！”他靠得更近了，冲着史蒂夫叫道。

“我可没有说你妈的名字，垃圾。”史蒂夫说着也挨近了，“但——薇尼弗雷德，薇尼弗雷德，薇尼弗雷德。”

“你这个幼稚鬼！”巴基怒吼。

“ _你这个怪胎！_ ”史蒂夫反唇相讥，而巴基再也控制不住了，他完全绷不住了。

他咯咯笑了起来，脸埋进史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫也笑得浑身发抖，他长长了点的头发挠着巴基的前额。

“白痴。”巴基听见有人在史蒂夫身后说，但他也听见，“ _上帝啊，他们真可爱。_ ”

巴基不需要知道是谁说的，也不需要知道语境就能知道这是在说他们。这是真的吗？他们很可爱？就算他们只是最好的朋友，只是在假约会？这是他和史蒂夫吗？

他抬起头，史蒂夫笑得满脸通红，眼睛烁烁有神，头发蓬松成一团。

 _上帝_ ，巴基想着，他自己的脸可能也同样开心而无忧无虑， _我爱他。上帝保佑，我太他妈的爱他了_ 。

他伸出手插进史蒂夫的发间，他的心脏跳的飞快。史蒂夫的笑容扩大了，他歪头挨上巴基的触碰，而巴基——巴基简直克制不住自己了，他感受到那冲动在皮肤上飞奔，那冲动有关于他有多么喜欢史蒂夫，他有多么 _想要_ 他，他有多么渴望——

突然之间，他们周围的欢呼震耳欲聋。

“有人得分了吗？”巴基迷迷糊糊地问，而在他们身后的某处，他听见有人在大喊“ _亲他！亲他！_ ”

“我觉得我们在接吻镜头上。”史蒂夫的脸红得惊人，他从巴基身上移开视线，看向体育场的中央。

他说的没错。

那里，史蒂夫和巴基出现在超大的巨幕上，他们的脸在一个不断闪烁的亮粉色爱心里。

“操！”巴基笑出声。

 _亲他！_ 周围的人群不停起哄道， _亲他！_

“亲我，巴克。”史蒂夫说着，满脸通红，看起来高兴得上头，笑容咧到了耳根，“亲我，你这个傻瓜。”

好吧，巴基的手还在史蒂夫的发间，于是他转而抚上史蒂夫的侧脸，手一路下滑握住他的脖颈把他拉近。

他在亲吻史蒂夫·罗杰斯，众目睽睽，巨幕之上，上帝和他妈的全世界都看到了。

那绝对是个他妈的 _货真价实_ 的亲吻，嘴唇，舌头和牙齿都用上了。而他用头打赌史蒂夫·罗杰斯也在回吻他。

当篮球比赛结束的时候，巴基的心简直要跳出嗓子眼。神盾局以压倒性优势赢得了比赛。山姆，娜塔莎和克林顿一直在无情地调戏他们，但巴基已经几乎黏在史蒂夫身上了，浑身都翻腾着幸福。

而当他们走着走着，史蒂夫就把手插进了巴基裤子的后口袋的时候，他的整个胸膛都震颤起来。

巴基感觉到史蒂夫的手就放在他的屁股上，试图让自己不要当场升天。

但他默许了。

Part 3完

*大英烘焙大赛：一档电视节目

RateMyProfessor.com：一个给教授评分评价的网站。

搭档：这里用的是partner，也可以表达婚姻或者同居中的伴侣~

思乐冰：Slurpee，一种便利店可以买到的冰沙，颜色就很色素，也是下文为什么克林顿会这么问


	4. Chapter 4

&

一切都按计划进行。倒不是说史蒂夫在怀疑他们是否有能力完成这个宏大的假约会计划——毕竟这是他和巴基，如果有任何人能够联手让一院之长相信他们如胶似漆，那么也就只有他们俩了。

但史蒂夫很快发现这也导致了一些问题。

所有事——这整件事——都太容易假装了，这让史蒂夫产生了一些危机感。他和巴基·巴恩斯现在已经做了四年的朋友，这段时间让史蒂夫认识到如下几件事：1）巴基·巴恩斯美得令人窒息，2）巴基·巴恩斯傻得有趣，甚至算得上有点笨得聪明，3）史蒂夫是他生命中羁绊最深的人，4）巴基·巴恩斯是很双的双性恋，并且非常热衷于尽他所能地约会。

倒不是说史蒂夫自己没有频繁约会。在认识几个月后，巴基就为他打开了Tinder的大门，甚至帮他一起完善了个人档案好让他把最完美的史蒂夫·罗杰斯展示给男男女女。从各个层面上来说，史蒂夫都相当成功，而其中巴基都功不可没。巴基是出色的僚机，他替史蒂夫在约会软件上划走所有不靠谱的垃圾，如果他们在酒吧，他会吹嘘史蒂夫，把他包装得尽善尽美兜售出去，以至于史蒂夫大部分这样的晚上都胆战心惊地和别人聊天，因为他压根不可能像巴基描述得那样好。

所以，巴基总是那样一种触不可及的可能性，史蒂夫对此接受良好因为他爱巴基大概胜过爱任何人，而这不值得他失去他最好的朋友，只为了一些——比如——

“你爱他。”山姆毫不惊讶地评价。他坐在史蒂夫办公室里的椅子上，捧着咖啡听史蒂夫讲述他的内心危机和防线溃败。

“我不知道。”史蒂夫说着揉了揉脸。他仍然不太习惯他的胡子，但他还蛮喜欢的。巴基对此的反应让史蒂夫的胃一阵震颤。巴基盯着他，接着不假思索地伸出手抚过他的胡子。这绝对荣登史蒂夫在至少一年（十有八九更久）内经历过的最撩的简单动作。在史蒂夫继续蓄着并修剪胡子的时候，他的脑海里就只是在循环播放这一刻。这只是普通朋友会做的，对吧？

“你的脸可不这么说。”山姆啜饮着咖啡说。

“操，”史蒂夫嘀咕着更用力地摩挲着脸，“我不知道。这是假的，你知道的？我们答应了的。他保证不会爱上我。我的意思是——不是说他就会。他为什么会？我是说，看看他。而我们只是朋友，山姆。他只是在做一个出色的最好朋友，试图帮我获得赞助——”

“闭嘴，”山姆伸出一只手，“求你，闭嘴。我再也听不下去了。”

“这只是阶段性的，对吧？”史蒂夫悲伤地从手里抬起头来，“我只是昏头了，因为我们总是在一起，他总是在触碰我，有的时候他看着我就想——好吧，我知道这是假的。但这 _感觉_ 很真实。我的意思是我的脑子知道是假的，但我的感觉，我得说服 _它们_ 。”

“耶稣基督啊，”山姆说道，“我他妈的上帝啊。”

“这没在帮忙，威尔逊。”史蒂夫气鼓鼓地说。

“你不需要帮忙，你需要人生导师。”山姆说着在椅子里坐直了，把咖啡杯放到桌子上，“听着，伙计，我爱你。你知道吧？”

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。

“随便吧，”山姆说，“无论如何，我不是心理医生，我也绝对不是人生导师，但就算是我也看得出你现在有个难题。”

“难题？”史蒂夫试着不要疯狂出汗，“什么难题？”

“这是一个‘巴基·巴恩斯难题’。”山姆指出，“就像，好吧，当然，或许你的脑子因为这些亲密昏头了，但你们两个一直很亲近。你们一直很肉麻，只是现在到达了令人作呕的程度。这给了我溃疡，或许这给了你那些感觉。你以前有过这种感觉吗？”

“没有。”史蒂夫呻吟着否认。他之前从没有过这种感受——无论是从巴基还是从任何别人身上。

他太喜欢这样了——在巴基身边，抚摸他，大笑着倒向他，假装和他假约会。这不仅仅是他们之间一个把他们无时无刻不捆在一起的小秘密。这更像是，他们一起做的所有事，史蒂夫总是会和巴基一起做，现在他只是想要和巴基做 _更多次_ 。这说得通吗？即使巴基就在他身边，他依然想念巴基。

有时候，他只是想要用拇指划过巴基的下唇，接着倾身——

史蒂夫再次呻吟起来。

“和他谈谈。”山姆建议着站起身，因为山姆·威尔逊还有点实事要干，而其中不包括手把手把他的好朋友从自作自受的个人危机中捞出来。“你们两个都有份，罗杰斯。要两个人才能假约会。有原则，也有狗屁。”

“什么原则？”史蒂夫糊里糊涂地问，“什么狗屁？”

“伙计，我不知道。”山姆抱怨，“我教幼教，又不教假约会。这是你这个蠢货的独家课程。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，山姆喝完了他的咖啡，把剩下的倒进了史蒂夫的垃圾桶。

“但我是认真的，史蒂夫。”山姆站在门口说，“和他谈谈。他是你最好的朋友。如果你希望不止于此，他有权利知道。”

他还想要什么？

史蒂夫不知道。

实话实说，他也怯于知道。

“不管怎么说，”巴基坐在史蒂夫的沙发上说，“你 _看到_ 斯塔克的脸了吗？”

巴基咯咯笑着。不，他简直兴高采烈。

院系间的冷知识对决之夜对他们来说进行得异乎寻常地好。他们和索尔，山姆，还有玛利亚·希尔组成了一队，而他们覆盖了范围大得莫名其妙的冷知识面。

这 _真的_ 让托尼·斯塔克怒火中烧，因为他真的自以为组成了一支人类最强冷知识战队，这就是说，一支包括他自己的战队。

那事实上非常让人热血沸腾。史蒂夫的竞争精神让他超常发挥，他无意识地，但可能也算得上有意地和托尼陷入了一场争锋相对的胡说八道，他和巴基唯一剩下的选择就是 _必须_ 赢。

他没想到他们真的赢了。没人想得到。

但当时，不知如何，索尔从他的脑子里挖出了一些关于北欧神话的奇怪知识，这让他们险胜托尼，毫无疑问引起了后者的惊恐和暴怒。

史蒂夫在狂喜的庆贺中拉着巴基让他转了个圈，接着，在那一刻纯粹的冲动和冲昏的头脑下，他狠狠地亲吻了他，在整个院系的面前重重地亲上了那双唇瓣。

当时负责这个冷知识对决之夜寇森围观了整个过程，但不是用他那种让人汗毛倒立的方式。

但问题是，史蒂夫甚至不是为了寇森这么做的。他完全忘记了他也在那里。

他只是太开心了，巴基是那么得意洋洋地站在那里，戴着眼镜，穿着柔软的毛衣，他的头发又蓬蓬的，史蒂夫只想把他一把抱起来亲，感受巴基的双臂搂紧他的肩膀。

这感觉起来太美好了，在那个瞬间，他脑子里别无他念，只有他有多么想要亲吻自己最好的朋友。

好吧，那时候他确实从心而为，而现在他就很尴尬了，因为巴基正躺在他办公室的沙发上，而现在是答疑时间，所以随时都会有学生进来，而史蒂夫正半心半意地边听巴基说话边脑补要是巴基的毛衣半卷上去会是什么风光。巴基触碰起来总是温暖的，而史蒂夫总是能在柔软的衣物之下感觉出辛苦练出的肌肉，而他真的只是 _脑补_ ，你懂吗？脑补那在他的指尖下会是什么感觉。巴基的胸肌在他手掌下会是什么样，他的肌肤会是什么味道。史蒂夫打赌那会是一派旖旎春色，要是他能脱下那件毛衣，头发被史蒂夫拨弄得乱蓬蓬地，牛仔裤的第一颗扣子被解开——

 _操他妈的耶稣基督_ 史蒂夫 _可不能_ 在办公室里在答疑时间在 _他最好的朋友_ 躺在他的沙发上的时候让自己硬起来。更别提还是因为 _幻想着_ 他最好的朋友。

“你在听我说话吗，小呆瓜？”巴基问。他懒洋洋地转过头，就连这个动作看起来都是如此不经意间散发着魅力，史蒂夫发现自己无可救药地陷了进去。

“是的，你又在说推特了。”史蒂夫说，“这是能发图片的那个，对吧？”

“你去年字面意义上地参加了一个编程训练营，”巴基说着翻了个白眼，“我当时可和你在一起呢。你比我在 _一个周末_ 参加那东西。”

“是的，编程。”史蒂夫点头，“给推特编程。”

“我恨你。”巴基宣布，但他在笑。

他伸了个懒腰，于是毛衣往上爬了一点，露出了他腹部的小一点皮肤。

或许史蒂夫只是需要取消答疑时间再去健身房冲个冷水澡。

“进展如何？”巴基换了个话题问道，“寇森买账吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，终于回过神来。他往后靠进他的椅子，伸出一只手插进头发。书桌上放着他的笔记本电脑，文化人类学入门的课程大纲打印稿，一份用红墨水标识的写了一半的研究拨款申请，进化人类学、亲族族群演化和马克思主义相关的几本书。“是的，事实上，我们快成了。”

“真的吗？”巴基现在听起来很急切，他咧嘴笑道，“他说了什么吗？”

这让史蒂夫也为了自己小小地微笑了一下。

“他说我应该这礼拜就会收到一封正式的电子邮件。”

“我操啊！”巴基说着坐直了，“史蒂夫！这真他妈的——我们做到了。你会做到的，你会把你的研究赞助搞到手，接着你就会去秘鲁然后把可怜的老伙计我抛之脑后。”

“我永远不会的，”史蒂夫不假思索地回答，感觉真诚得有点过了头，于是他大笑起来“我还能向谁抱怨那些我没能搞到手的秘鲁人呢？”

巴基没有笑，甚至没有立刻接话。当史蒂夫看向他的时候，他的脸上有一个微笑，但是看起来有点奇怪。史蒂夫不太确定这是为什么。

“是的，”巴基说，“这很棒，你比我认识的任何人都值得获得它。只剩一顿晚宴了，对吧？这能有多难？”

史蒂夫吞了吞，看着巴基站起来收拾自己的东西。他要去上课了，而史蒂夫毫无缘由地希望自己能和他一起去。倒不是说他希望自己能变成巴基的学生，他只是想——

他不知道。

史蒂夫不知道自己想要什么，但是他知道绝不是像现在这样看着巴基走出他的办公室。

“好吧。”巴基离开后史蒂夫对自己苦笑了一下。他把脸埋进手掌，他的心跳到了喉咙口，胃却沉了下去，“这能有多难？”

和你最好的朋友在你目前职业生涯中最重要的晚宴上假装约会，在这之后接着告诉他或许你压根就不希望这是假装的约会，这能有多难？

和《如何让史蒂夫·罗杰斯成为世界上最大的傻瓜》一样简单。

完全不需要先修课程*。

&

史蒂夫在周末收到了电子邮件。

“ _尊敬的罗杰斯先生，_

_为表彰您对于神盾大学多样性，学术严谨性和卓越性的杰出贡献，校长诚邀您出席校长晚宴。晚宴将于2019年5月10日（星期五）在大学俱乐部举行。_

_您可以携一名客人共同出席。请于本工作日回复预约人数。_

_顺颂_

_菲利普·寇森_

_文理学院院长_

_神盾大学”_

史蒂夫一收到邮件就给巴基看了。这不费吹灰之力，因为巴基当时就爱史蒂夫的公寓里，坐在他的沙发上吃着第三块披萨，同时还进行着《犯罪心理》的剧集马拉松。

巴基舔了舔油乎乎的手指，想到了自己从柔软T恤下摆弹出来的小肚子，这都归功于芝士和碳水化合物。要是他不那么像一个35岁被学术掏空了的老学究而是更像他二十多岁的样子，发型拉风完美，还有只需通过一个微笑就能把任何男男女女原地击倒的超能力，他会不会更有可能和史蒂夫在一起。

而现在，他脸上沾着披萨酱，上一个被他原地击倒的生物是他的猫，因为当时他在拖地而咕噜铁了心不肯动，真是个小恶魔。

无论如何，巴基用纸巾擦了擦手撑着自己坐起来。

“太他妈棒了！”他欢呼，努力唤起自己的热情，因为史蒂夫看着他的手机就好像它刚刚向他求婚了，“好了，我们已经进入最后阶段了，伙计。我们现在只需要不搞砸一个晚上。我们能做到的，小菜一碟。”

“是的，”史蒂夫抽了口气，“是的，就一晚上。那没问题。”

“嘿，”巴基说，因为史蒂夫听起来有点紧张，“这是一生一遇的机会，我不会让你失望的。”

史蒂夫惊讶地抬头。

“让我失望？”他重复，温柔的语调总能包裹住巴基，“你为我做的比——上帝，比我能向任何其他人要求的都多。不管成没成，我至少都欠你一条命。”

“别随意许诺。”巴基放松地说。他从盒子里的一篇披萨上捻起一片意大利辣肠，“你没从侏儒精*身上学到这个吗？”

“你想知道我的名字还是要我的头生子？”史蒂夫被逗乐了。

“你要求也太低了。”巴基说着拍了拍自己柔软的披萨小肚子。他几乎确定这还是很有吸引力。“我得出去买一套西装，还有一堆配饰。”

“什么？哦，你不需要这么做。”史蒂夫飞快地反对，“我的意思是，你有一件休闲西装不是吗？或者挑一件你的软呢夹克，你穿着都很好看。真的，巴克，穿一条休闲裤，一件体面的衬衫，你不用——”

“不”巴基说着在沙发上又挪了挪身子，现在他的背倚在沙发扶手上，他穿着袜子的脚踩在史蒂夫的大腿上，“我们一起开始的，现在我们要好好把它做完。我要为了我最好的朋友好好打扮。”

不管怎么说，那都将是他们的最后一次约会了，巴基想着，试图不要在看《犯罪心理》特别可怕的某几集的时候感到太失落，但基本上失败了。

他知道这整个都是一个实验，总有一天会要结束，

他只是没想到这一天来得这么快。

不管怎么说，他信守诺言。巴基买了一件深蓝色的高级西装，量身定制，就像一副手套一样合身。西装永远不嫌多，他这么自圆其说。这绝对不会是因为它让他想起了他眼睛的颜色，或是它配上一件白衬衫有多好看。他绝对没有没有在布克兄弟*里揽镜自照，左顾右盼，直到选出了能让他看起来光鲜得足以到让他最好的朋友一头栽入爱河的那套西装。

巴基到史蒂夫的公寓楼下去接他，当到了楼下等着的时候他给史蒂夫发了短信。接着他和山姆陷入了一场有关于他人生决定的短信的唇枪舌战， 他只顾着告诉山姆他绝对，完全，几乎彻底地错了，因为巴基·巴恩斯很显然非常擅长于做一个明智决定自己人生的成年人，无论是身体上还是情感上，以至于他完全没看到史蒂夫走了出来。

当史蒂夫敲了敲副驾驶的窗户的时候巴基才抬起头。他解锁了车门让史蒂夫进来。

“哇哦。”史蒂夫感叹，巴基试着不要对此感到太尴尬，

“怎么了？”他问着，不自觉地低头审视自己，“不会太过了吧？店里的人说它看着还行。”

“你在开玩笑吗？这看起来——”史蒂夫看起来已经语无伦次了，这让巴基感到了一种奇怪的愉悦。史蒂夫的表情柔和了下来，挂上了一个微笑，其中的喜爱之情几乎都能让巴基假装那称得上迷恋。“你看起来很棒，巴克。如果我得到了赞助，那是因为没有人忍心让像你这样的人失望。”

巴基笑了起来，开始倒车。

“好吧，如果这是我唯一能帮上你的方式，我乐意效劳。”他说着，眼睛在史蒂夫身上游移——后者穿着一套深海蓝的西装，里面是一件几乎淡紫色的衬衫，深蓝和灰色条纹相间的领带上散落着白色斑点。他还带了隐形眼镜，于是他明亮的蓝眼睛无遮无掩地展现出来——巴基的胃绞了起来。他不是第一次有这种感觉了，但比平时还要更伤心一小点。

这是最后一次巴基可以在公开场合肆无忌惮深情款款地看着史蒂夫，所以他就这么做了。他试图把史蒂夫深深地印在脑海里，当史蒂夫冲他一笑的时候，巴基冲动地倾过身，在史蒂夫的唇上印下一吻。

“哦！”史蒂夫惊讶地睁大了双眼。

“一个好运吻。”巴基解释，尽可能吞咽下他所有的情感。

史蒂夫表情莫测地看着他，接着他也探过身亲了巴基一口。这个吻席卷过巴基的全身，让他从头到脚都暖洋洋的。

“那么最好再来一个。”史蒂夫嘀咕着坐回座位。

巴基无法配合地大笑。他甚至没有足够的力气微笑。他不知道在此之后他要怎么身份转换到只是史蒂夫最好的朋友，但他猜自己能做到的。他让自己平静下来，深吸一口气，把目光移回了道路。

不，他必须做到。他真的没有太多选择。

Part 4完

*

先修课程：这里用的introduction也有大学中一些基础入门课的意思，一般高阶课程都会强制要求先修完一些先修课程作为基础。

侏儒精：Rumpelstiltskin，选自格林童话，讲的是一个侏儒精帮助一个被老爹坑了的女孩把麦秸变成金子免遭国王的处死，分别获得了女孩的项链和戒指，最后一天女孩没有东西了，便许诺了自己的头生子。国王觉得女孩绝非常人，娶她作为王后，当侏儒精前来讨要头生子的时候，王后苦苦哀求以全部财富作为交换，但侏儒精不为所动，只是让步说要是王后能在三天内猜出自己的名字就不再索要。王后在最后一晚听见侏儒精绕着篝火唱歌时提到了自己的名字叫龙佩尔施迪尔钦（Rumpelstiltskin），因此侏儒精输了。之后的结局有多个版本，民间版侏儒精乘着勺子飞走了，初版为侏儒精生气地跑掉了，最终版则充满了格林童话一贯的暗黑风格，“龙佩尔施迪尔钦气得猛地一跺右脚，把整只脚齐腿根陷进了地裡。接着他大发脾气，双手抱住左脚一拽，就自个儿把自个儿撕成了两半。”

布克兄弟：布克兄弟（Brooks Brothers），美国知名男士服饰品牌。该品牌为《贫民窟的百万富翁》、《在云端》、《了不起的盖茨比》、《Gossip Girl》等多部电影电视剧中男主角提供戏服。（源自百度百科）


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

那晚上是一场噩梦。

好吧，事实上还算差强人意。大学俱乐部是校园上最顶级的晚宴厅之一，只对校长，院长和一小撮最富有也最高傲的神盾大学校友开放。巴基本人之前从没有机会亲自踏进一步，而这次体验也相当不错。他们所在的房间被称为“丹阁”，得名于那些掩映着落地窗的奢华红色天鹅绒窗帘。金色的粗绳拦腰打着结，墙上挂着历任校长，已故知名校友的画像，还有一些画着神盾大学从19世纪至今发生过的重大事件。房间中央放着一张桃心木长桌，上面摆着蜡烛，勾着金边的盘子，玻璃杯和各种餐具。整个房间都个人一种雍容富贵的感觉——没有别的形容了。

巴基非常非常庆幸自己为此买了一件新西装。他不觉得那件他六年前买的已经穿毛了的西装会适合大学俱乐部，他上一次穿那件西装是在五年前他小妹妹的婚礼上。

“耶稣啊。”史蒂夫对着巴基的耳朵轻声感叹，巴基理解他的感受，尽管他也有点觉得大学俱乐部会把耶稣本人拒之门外。

史蒂夫看起来很紧张。他比平时更加坐立不安，目光在房间里扫来扫去。这太不像他了，以至于巴基也被带得烦躁起来，于是他把一只手安抚地搭在史蒂夫的腰上。这看起来帮助史蒂夫放松了一点，因为他向着巴基的触碰微微倾身。

“会没事的。”巴基呢喃着在史蒂夫的下巴上亲了一口，“你会很棒的，史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫颤抖着吸了口气，点了点头。他向巴基伸出一只手，巴基默默叹了口气，握住了。

史蒂夫领着他到了他第一个见到的富有校友面前开始交谈。

他们就这么在房间里走来走去，巴基的手指和史蒂夫的交缠，而这才是噩梦的那一部分，不是任何其他的事——巴基逐渐清晰地意识到自己再也不会有这样的机会了，但他已经习惯到不愿意放手了。

他不愿意让史蒂夫离开，因为他已经尝到过拥有他是什么感觉，即使一切都是假的。

上帝啊。

他们接近了一个由校友，前大学董事会成员组成的小圈子，其中一位叫拉蒙达（Ramonda）的女士穿着深紫色和金色的裙子，看起来颇为贵气，史蒂夫悄悄告诉巴基，她是大学系统的前主席。

“罗杰斯教授，”拉蒙达说着伸出一只手准备和史蒂夫握手，“我听说过你的不少事。”

“噢，”史蒂夫看起来既高兴又尴尬，“我希望都是好事吧？”

“算得上吧。”拉蒙达冲他一笑。巴基要承认她颇具威严——不凶恶，但很有力度。她是那种了解权力并且会毫无顾虑地善加使用的女人。她是那种你会努力获取认可的人。她转向巴基，巴基自我介绍着和她握了握手，“历史？我本人也是历史教授。”

“哦！”巴基惊讶地说，“真的吗？”

“我之前在非洲研究中心，”拉蒙达微笑着说，“那是好几年前了。我那时候教历史和文化。”

“这太了不起了。”巴基也笑着说，没什么事情比遇见其他热爱历史的人更让他愉快了，“你一定写了不少书吧？我可能读过什么？”

“或许，我会给你开个清单的。”拉蒙达亲切地微笑，巴基确定她冲他挤了挤眼，“你呢？你出版了什么吗？”

“我……”巴基刚开口，突然不知道要怎么说，卡住了。

“他现在在写初稿呢，”史蒂夫带着骄傲的微笑说，这次轮到他抚着巴基的背了。巴基冲他靠了靠，而史蒂夫不假思索地亲了亲他的太阳穴，“他一天都不肯休息，就算我劝他也不听。我从来没见过别人这么投入他们研究的领域了。”

“啊，”拉蒙达看着他们两个说，“这在我们的领域确实意味着什么。投入。罗杰斯教授，你也如此吗？”

“当然，”这要涉及到史蒂夫，巴基都会毫不犹豫地跳出来为他辩护，“我从没见过任何人像他这么对文化人类学满怀热情。实话实说，我都不明白这到底是什么意思，但史蒂夫知道。我知道，他未来会对整个领域做出颠覆性的贡献。”

史蒂夫看起来——好吧，有点情绪上头。拉蒙达冲他们笑着点点头，告退和别人继续交谈。在他们开始和下一个人社交前，史蒂夫拉住了巴基的手肘。

“巴克，”他说，巴基觉得他的声音比正常情况低沉得多。

巴基不喜欢这样。他不知道为什么，但那里有些什么——有些东西让他在那个刹那犹豫不决；不愿听到史蒂夫接下来要跟他说的东西，不管那是什么。那不真的算得上是恐惧。那只是一种感觉，感觉他们已经来不及了，感觉到时间正在滴答滴答地从指缝间溜走。

但不，巴基有点狂乱地想。

他们还剩下一顿晚饭。 _他还能和他再吃一顿晚饭_ 。

“嘿，寇森和校长在那里。”巴基飞快地说，“我们去和他们谈谈，把这件事搞定。”

“巴基，求你了。”史蒂夫说，但巴基把手从史蒂夫的抓握中挣脱出来，他的心在什么的边缘摇摇欲坠，而他走向了那个权力中心。

史蒂夫没有再试着阻止他。好吧，说到底，他也别无选择。

寇森看到他们两个的时候绽开了一个微笑。接着他转过身，而身边正是尼古拉斯·J·弗瑞本人，神盾大学的校长。

一会儿之后，巴基觉得他会意识到一切进行得非常顺利。

寇森高兴地把史蒂夫和巴基作为神盾大学唯一公开的同性伴侣介绍给了史蒂夫，还顺便称赞了他们的工作。当然，史蒂夫在谈及工作的时候从来都神采飞扬，引人注目，就连巴基也在向校长和院长介绍自己的研究和写了一半的手稿的时候没有结巴。对于这一部分，寇森和弗瑞看起来都对史蒂夫和巴基颇为赞叹，即使这已经要了巴基的半条命了。他发现自己全程倚在史蒂夫身上，而史蒂夫轻松地搂着他，就像这是世界上最自然的事情。

在某个时刻，弗瑞向他们问起了校园中的多样性和LGBTQ+的学生代表，史蒂夫得以开始就自己的感受侃侃而谈，讨论起了如何适当地给予学生支持，互动，又给他们留出足够的安全空间，让他们探索人格和学术上的自我，以及这对于他们不止意味着学术，更包括人本上的成长意味着什么。他也倾听着对方。尼克·弗瑞的独眼几乎难以阅读，但巴基能看见，史蒂夫说话的时候它流露出了认同。

这个奖学金已经几乎落进史蒂夫的口袋里了。

巴基真为他感到开心，真的。

但当寇森和弗瑞让所有人落座晚餐，史蒂夫转头看着巴基，紧紧握住巴基的手时，巴基觉得他几乎就要戏剧性地原地崩溃了。

在他和一切的结束之间只隔着一顿简单的五道菜的晚饭。

“坐我旁边？”史蒂夫问，巴基完全是个蠢货所以他飞快地凑上去亲了他一下，就一下——就再亲一下。

“好的。”巴基木然地说着，把自己该死的心再次亲手摔得粉碎。史蒂夫有点困惑的看着他，但巴基是个白痴受虐狂，所以他只是微笑：“你先走。”

*

一切都进行得飞快，顺利得不可思议，这也正在史蒂夫的计划中。

寇森院长坐在他们的对面，弗瑞校长在他左手边，隔了一个座位而非紧挨着，这样史蒂夫就可以和他以及弗瑞的荣誉贵宾一起交谈了。那是一位声名显赫的女校友，名叫卡罗尔·丹弗斯。他们的谈话事实上非常有趣，史蒂夫甚至谈论起了他正在和佩吉·卡特共同撰写的一篇文章中的理论，但现在他最多也只在那上面花了一半心思。在他身边，巴基有一点过分安静。当然了，他转身微笑着和身边的人聊天，当寇森问起他的著作的时候，他说了些场面话，这些话在任何别人说来都会显得敷衍，但巴基就显得魅力四射。

这差不多就是史蒂夫注意到的事情。

他不需要在和巴基假约会就能知道有些不对劲。在汤和主菜的间歇，史蒂夫转向巴基，捏了捏他的大腿。

或许是他的错觉，但是巴基似乎因为那触碰瑟缩了一下。

“嘿，”史蒂夫皱着眉问，“你还好吗。”

“当然。”巴基微笑着说，只是笑意未达眼底，“不能更好了。你那边怎么样？”

“挺好的。”史蒂夫心烦意乱地说，他倾过身，仿佛在检视着巴基，“我们不用待很久，巴克。吃完晚饭，我们可以喝一杯就走。我们都经历了很难熬的一段时间，他们会理解的。”

“什么？史蒂夫，不，我没事。”巴基说着，这次轮到他靠向史蒂夫了，握住了史蒂夫的手腕，“这晚上对你很重要，我不会掉链子的。我会好好表现，让弗瑞签下那张支票的。”

似乎是为了证明自己的话，巴基凑上前在史蒂夫的嘴唇上啄了一下。这感觉也有点敷衍，疏离到让史蒂夫想要追上去把它变得 _更好_ 。

“我不是在大惊小怪，但你们两个真是一对甜蜜的爱情鸟。”史蒂夫身后传来一个声音。那是卡罗尔·丹弗斯，端着一杯红酒冲他们一笑，“我很高兴能看到神盾大学正在逐渐成为一个相爱的人们能正大光明的地方。”

史蒂夫有一点尴尬也有一点惊讶地看着她。他看到了卡罗尔左手上的戒指，她微笑着冲他扭了扭手指。

“我和我的妻子都曾在犹豫这里对于我是不是正确的选择。”卡罗尔承认，“但我越来越确信了。”

“你在面试这里？”史蒂夫问。

“可以这么说。”卡罗尔笑着，“尼克和我是老朋友了，现在只需要走个形式。但我想知道自我的学生时代这里有没有改变。我很欣慰改变正在发生。你和巴恩斯教授在一起多久了？”

史蒂夫感到巴基的下巴搁在自己的肩膀上，手掌滑下来和史蒂夫相握。史蒂夫感到他暖融融地贴在自己背后，他的声音就在史蒂夫的耳边响起。一阵燥热席卷过史蒂夫全身。

“差不多一年。”巴基轻松地说着谎，“但我们认识彼此好几年了。”

“真的吗？你们怎么遇上的？”卡罗尔说着把一缕金发别到耳后。

“你知道上岗第一天的新员工指引吧？我在一堆贝果前面看见了他，想着：我操，这家伙也太他妈的性感了吧，必须抢在别人之前和他结婚。”巴基笑着说。

这让史蒂夫——上帝，他不知道。他的胃打着结。这是一个玩笑吗？只是巴基本色出演？他真希望自己能转过身，问问巴基他是不是认真的。尽管他知道他不是。说到底，这都太荒谬了。只是在教职工休息室遇到某个人就 _一见钟情_ 。不是吗？

于是，他也笑了起来。

“他真的一脸不爽，急需咖啡。”史蒂夫说。他记得那一天，几乎牢牢地刻在他的记忆中，“字面意义上地一头撞上了我。当我看到他的时候——龇牙咧嘴，在八月中旬穿着他傻乎乎的菱形毛衣，我立刻就知道了。”

“知道什么？”巴基仍然挨着他问。

“我的生活中不能没有他。”史蒂夫温柔地说，“这只不爽猫，和他所有的一切。”

这是事实，这就是事实。

“我喜欢这个。”卡罗尔说着放下红酒杯，“玛利亚和我从小一起长大，所以当一切发生的时候没有那么干柴烈火。我们只是依靠着彼此，直到有一天我们意识到那不仅仅是依靠。她现在正在家里陪我们的女儿，为搬家做准备。”

史蒂夫吃了一惊。

“等等，”他说，“这么说你已经决定了？”

卡罗尔再次微笑着执起酒杯。

“我喜欢我的眼前所见，罗杰斯教授。”她说，“而我是一个非常果断的人。”

在她身后，尼克·弗瑞转过身，一脸兴致盎然。他冲着史蒂夫挑起一边的眉毛，露出一个纯粹的微笑。

甜点吃到一半的时候，弗瑞走到了史蒂夫旁边。

“你做得很好，罗杰斯。”他说着伸出手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我的所见所闻都让我很满意。”

“先生？”史蒂夫问，微微张大了嘴，心脏狂跳起来。

“我不是个纠结的人。”弗瑞校长说，挂着一个小小的微笑，“我觉得你真是为多样性做出了很大的贡献。我们这次真的有出色的一群人——特查拉，旺达·马克西莫，奥克耶。你的表现会很出色的。我期待你在秘鲁的发现。”

史蒂夫几乎不敢相信自己。他结结巴巴地感谢着弗瑞，如释重负和欣喜若狂同时席卷过他的全身。

“谢谢您，”他几乎狂热地说，有点过于用力地握着弗瑞的手，“谢谢您，先生。我不会让您失望的。谢谢您。”

“我会让寇森告知你细节的。”接着，弗瑞用仅剩的好眼冲史蒂夫眨了眨，离开了。

“巴基。”史蒂夫说着转过身。他有点头晕目眩，“操他妈的——巴基。你听见了吗？我们做到了。巴克——我们——”

“棒极了，史蒂夫。”巴基说，他张开双臂，而史蒂夫毫不犹豫地投入了这个拥抱，带着愉快 _狂喜_ 的微笑把脸埋进巴基的肩膀，“我真为你骄傲，伙计。”

“史蒂夫，真抱歉打扰你们，但我能跟你谈谈吗？”寇森的声音越过巴基的肩膀传来。

巴基松开了史蒂夫。

“去吧，”巴基带着一个略显勉强的微笑说，“我哪儿也不去。”

“巴克？”史蒂夫说，“你保证？”

“是的，史蒂夫，”巴基轻声说，“我能去哪里呢？”

有一些东西让史蒂夫感到不安，但寇森还等着他，于是他强压下这种感觉，捏了捏巴基的手，给了他一个感激的微笑。

“我 _很快_ 就回来。”史蒂夫说着转身跟寇森走了。

事实证明，他就该相信 _自己的_ 直觉的。

因为当史蒂夫回到他们的座位时，巴基不见了，哪里都找不到。

&

这不是史蒂夫的错，好吗？

巴基清楚这一点。他是一个成熟的成年人，答应了和自己爱上的人假约会，而这总会有个截止日期，但感觉就像，远在天边？它是那么的遥远，感觉起来就像是假的。虚假得就像他们的关系一样。

太好了。

真是棒极了。

他有了一阵轻微的恐慌发作。他环顾着这个房间，目之所及都是这所大学的达官显贵，济济一堂皆为史蒂夫而来，这让他一下子顿悟了，不是吗？他也是为史蒂夫而来，为了一个非常明晰的目标，而现在这个目标已经达成了，所以史蒂夫现在成了这个房间里所有人的宠儿，他不再需要巴基了。

史蒂夫需要的只是那些带着魔力的字眼： _恭喜，你得到了这笔基金_ 。一切本来都是为了这个，不是吗？

而巴基为他陷得这么深也不是史蒂夫的错，自从他们相遇的那一天起，他就像是另一个世界的人。史蒂夫怎么会知道从此之后他约过那么多男男女女，尽管他们的头发不够金，肩膀不够宽阔，眼睛不够蓝，他们的微笑也不能让巴基在肌肤之下战栗？过去的这几个月已经让巴基太习惯于和史蒂夫黏黏糊糊，太习惯于他的触碰，太习惯于他们挨在一起时身体的热度。他已经习以为常，几乎上瘾了——在公共场合牵手，带着史蒂夫出去，让人们相信那就是他们的关系——他们是一对，就像 _那样_ 。

巴基已经很久没有像这一刻一样这么剧烈地情绪外显了，他站在这个满是陌生的房间里，铺天盖地的情绪海啸般地席卷上他，迟到了整整四个月，但管他呢。

 _你这个白痴_ ，娜塔莎私底下这么和他说， _你为什么要这样伤害你的心？_

他能感觉到自己的呼吸变得急促。

 _你打算怎么办？_ 他记得山姆这么问他， _当一切都结束，你只能在记忆中回味和他在一起的感觉的时候？你在玩火，巴恩斯。醒醒。_

当然，巴基没有听他们的。他觉得一切都会没事的——他已经带着滴血的心爱着史蒂夫好几年了，区区几个月的假装又能奈他何呢？只是一点无伤大雅的小乐趣。

他是多么的无知啊。

他不想失去史蒂夫，但他也不想只做他的朋友了，再也不能了。

他不想再次硬生生把心塞回胸膛，或者听史蒂夫说上一整个夏天他将要睡的那些火辣秘鲁人。他不想史蒂夫再次触手可及，但永远触不可得。

他——操。

他做不到。

当巴基做不到的时候，他会——好吧，他会逃跑。

好啦，他没有真的跑，因为他还没有 _那么_ 戏剧化。但他确实有点狂乱地打量了一下房间，视线范围内没有看到史蒂夫，于是他离开了。他就这么走了。

反正，史蒂夫也不会想他的。

Part 5 完


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

&

“山姆，”史蒂夫上气不接下气地冲着电话喊，“山姆，我找不到他。我都快把他的电话打爆了，但他不肯接。”

“史蒂夫，冷静点。”山姆试图安抚他。

史蒂夫一开始确实还好。他有点奇怪，但是他觉得或许巴基去了洗手间，于是他等了一会儿。五分钟过去了，十分钟过去了。

史蒂夫开始慌了。

他找遍了大学俱乐部，他问遍了每一个人。

没有人见到了巴基。

这时史蒂夫突然醍醐灌顶——就像电光火石间一道闪电劈中了他的后脑。

“他生我的气了。”史蒂夫说。他现在跑到了大学俱乐部外面，注视着月色下的校园，“我不应该要求他做这个。我 _知道_ 他做这一切都是为了我而他人太好了说不出口他不乐意但他现在被 _惹毛了_ 我也不知道他在哪。山姆，我不想他生我的气。”

史蒂夫觉得自己在大起大落间反复横跳。半个小时之前，他是那么的高兴——几乎欣喜若狂。他得偿所愿，更重要的是他最好的朋友在他身边助他一臂之力。或许这是他咎由自取，他笨到没有意识到巴基的那种表情意味着什么。他当然生史蒂夫的气。他一开始就不想参加的，他答应只是因为他是一个心软到不忍心让史蒂夫失望的朋友。史蒂夫自己都会生气的。

“嘿，嘿。”山姆说，“冷静点。他说他生你的气了？”

“没有。”史蒂夫烦躁地说。他伸手狠狠捋了一把头发，低头盯着月光下的小径。动动脑子，罗杰斯。巴基能去哪儿？

他开始往历史系大楼走去。

“那你为什么觉得他发火了？”山姆斟酌着问。

“不然他为什么要走？”史蒂夫说，“为什么他不接电话？他知道——上帝，他知道这对我意味着什么。他不会就这么 _走了_ 的。”

他在人行道接入主楼前拐了个弯跑了起来，一种紧迫感促使着他越跑越快。

“他看起来不为你开心吗？”山姆说。他的声音有一点尖，“他真的是在生气吗？还是看起来是别的情绪？”

“不是吗？”史蒂夫心烦意乱地跑着，“我不——我不知道。他看起来还好。他看起来 _挺正常的_ ，但我回来的时候他就不见了。”

山姆在那头呼了口气。

“罗杰斯，你这个傻逼。”山姆说。史蒂夫慢了下来，皱起眉头。

他的心中兵荒马乱，根本理解不了。

“什么？”他问。

“动动脑子，”山姆说，“巴恩斯总是关注着你，他甚至都用不着问就能知道。你能投桃报李一下吗？”

“山姆，我不明白——”史蒂夫开口，但他停下来想了想。

或许山姆士对的。巴基总在他身边——他一直如此。他知道什么时候史蒂夫觉得压力过大手足无措；他知道史蒂夫什么时候郁郁寡欢，什么时候心情不错，或者他只是需要坐在巴基的沙发上倾诉一下。巴基和史蒂夫之间的默契无人可及——望尘莫及。

而史蒂夫——他也比任何人都了解巴基。

那么到底是什么在困扰着他呢？

“他告诉我他哪也不会去。”史蒂夫慢慢地说，“但他…看着我的眼神不对劲。他看起来不像是说实话。但我还是相信了他。”

“为什么？”山姆问。

“我不知道。”史蒂夫立刻回答，但这也不对。再想想，罗杰斯。

史蒂夫开始思考。

他想到了过去的这几个月——巴基挨在他身边，轻松地触碰着他，在公开和私下亲吻他，巴基坐在他的沙发上转过头。巴基拽着史蒂夫的毛衣，在寒风中与他十指相扣，即使天气转暖也没有放开。有一次，史蒂夫问他还有没有在那些软件上约人了，但巴基只是笑了笑避而不谈。巴基坐在他的沙发上，穿着一件史蒂夫的旧汗衫，脚踩在史蒂夫的大腿上。他在史蒂夫的身边总是如此自得。他从来没有犹豫过——一次也没有。

巴基搂着史蒂夫，下巴支在史蒂夫的肩膀上，告诉卡罗尔·丹弗斯， _必须抢在别人之前和他结婚_ 。

巴基对别人 _那么_ 笑过吗？巴基所有的笑容史蒂夫都了如指掌，他知道其中一种独一无二专属于他。它会点亮他的整张脸，眼角浮现出笑纹。那种笑容让他比平时更加温软，一只手拨弄着头发，嘴角挂着温度。

“耶稣基督啊。”史蒂夫慢吞吞地惊叹。

他到底有多傻？

“不好意思，你说什么？”山姆说，“你笨脑壳上是不是刚刚亮起了一个小灯泡？”

“山姆，”史蒂夫说，“我觉得——”

“嗯哼？”山姆拖长了声音。

“你觉得——”史蒂夫又停下了。他摇了摇头，一只手捂住了自己那张脏兮兮的蠢脸，“我和巴基是不是一直在 _真的_ 约会？”

“ _操他妈的终于！_ ”山姆几乎在电话里吼起来，“我这不敢 _相信_ 一个 _这么聪明_ 的人能 _蠢成这样_ ！你和巴恩斯 _真的_ 在约会，一直都在。‘冷’知识：所有人都知道，除了你。我猜还有巴恩斯，因为他和你有同款愚蠢。所以现在他十有八九觉得你打算结束和他的这一切因为你们两个傻逼都以为约会是假的所以你们两个现在分别在那叽叽歪歪但你们本来可以在一起腻腻歪歪的！”

“说实话，山姆，我现在没有感受到什么支持。”史蒂夫说，但他的话完全是放空状态的下意识回答。

他的脑海里翻江倒海，所有的事涌上心头，严丝合缝，一切都说得通了。因为这就是一切：巴基·巴恩斯！ _他的_ 巴基·巴恩斯！所以自从史蒂夫遇见巴基，他的身影就在脑海里挥之不去，他的嘴唇从坏笑到生气的线条，他眼睛如同初冬天空的颜色，他蓬松到让史蒂夫忍不住揉过至少一两次的头发，假装是风吹乱了发型之类的。史蒂夫在过去四年约会了那么多人，每个人都或多或少 _差点什么_ ，即使他们看起来都完美，迷人，无可挑剔。

事实证明，他们 _差的_ 只是不是那个人。他们不是巴基。

史蒂夫是他认识的最蠢的人，实至名归。

“山姆，”史蒂夫说，“我知道这可能会吓到你。但我觉得…我喜欢他。我觉得我爱上他了。我想要和他约会，来真的那种。”

“你的问题，罗杰斯。”山姆说，但他听起来半是恼怒半是好笑。“是你想的太多了。当你在电话里对着我喋喋不休的时候，你应该找到巴恩斯，把你们两个的嘴唇摁在一起，随你了。别告诉他我说过这个。也别在我面前这么做。”

“说实话，我真的不能从你这里感到一点支持。”史蒂夫说，他在去历史系大楼的半路上转了个弯。

“滚开别烦我了，去找你的心上人吧。”山姆说，“就这样，拜拜。”

他不等史蒂夫回答就挂断了电话。

史蒂夫把电话放进口袋跑了起来。

好吧，他没有真的跑，因为他也没有 _完全_ 上头，而且这是一个周五的晚上，校园里到处都有学生在漫步。

他还在去巴基办公室的路上，疯狂地啃着自己的指甲。这时他听见了一个欢快的声音。

“嗨，罗杰斯教授！”史蒂夫惊恐地盯着人行道的分岔口时，那个身影招呼道。

“嗨，彼得。”史蒂夫心不在焉地答应着。

“事情怎么样？”彼得问。

“噢，你知道的，”史蒂夫说。

“你看起来有点沮丧。”彼得评论，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，大概吧。”史蒂夫说。好的，走右边(The right path)，这似乎有点象征意味。史蒂夫拖着脚往那边走去。“听着彼得，我赶时间，抱歉，但是…”

“如果你在找巴恩斯教授，他就在院子那边。”彼得热心地说，“他看起来好像经历着人生中的大危机，所以我没有告诉他我本来想说的，他的鞋带散了，要是他在草地里摔了一跤，他那件漂亮的高档西装就惨了。”

“我现在没空，彼得，我很——”史蒂夫顿住了，他转向彼得·帕克，“院子？他在院子那边？”

“没错！”彼得雀跃了起来，指着院子的方向，仿佛史蒂夫不知道院子在哪儿似的。

“嘿，谢谢。”史蒂夫说，接着他顿了顿，“顺便说一句，你那天的论文写得不错。分析很到位。”

“谢谢！”彼得欢快地说，“也谢谢你那天让我拍你和巴恩斯教授的合影。那在网上转疯了，我的推特差不多涨了一千粉！”

史蒂夫没有时间细想这对于他们来说意味着什么。他又匆匆谢过彼得，接着沿着正确的道路——象征意义！——走向草坪。

他希望巴基还在那里。

他希望自己没有迟到。

&

巴基大概不应该在大庭广众之下穿着他昂贵的布克兄弟新西装多愁善感。他看起来还很体面，而这套西装也实在不应该这么糟蹋。他坐在院子中间一根巨大的柱子上，悲伤地抬头仰望着月亮。

他知道自己看起来很滑稽，格格不入。这个美好的五月初夏夜，二十英尺外大一和大二的学生们在玩飞盘，他却只觉得人类的悲喜并不相通，他分崩离析的人生在这样的环境下只让他感觉更糟了。

他曲起膝盖，凝视着那一轮明月，仿佛月亮母亲会亲自从琼楼下凡，帮他把那颗支离破碎，可怜而愚蠢的心重新安放回胸膛。或许她会扶着他的肩膀一阵猛摇，告诉他： _你已经是个成熟的大人了，你不该再为自己的行为带来的后果这样悲痛欲绝_ 。

奇怪的是，月亮母亲听起来很像娜塔莎或贝卡·巴恩斯，但巴基却没有心力去好好思索这些属于他自己内心的声音。

他知道他刚刚看到了史蒂夫，理论上他只有几步之遥，而他知道他刚刚 _字面意义上地_ 离开了他，但他仍然想念他。情感？情感是愚蠢的。巴基·巴恩斯？比那还蠢。

他甚至觉得自己听到史蒂夫低沉沙哑的声音在喊他的名字。

“ _巴基！_ ”史蒂夫喊道，“ _巴克！_ ”

幻觉史蒂夫的声音在巴基的脑子里实在太响了。他能不能安静一点？

某些三十五岁的人还试图沉浸在伤春悲秋的平静中。

然而，事实证明，他内心戏剧般的独白已经实体化成了他想要的东西，因为史蒂夫出现了，金发反射着银色的月光，领带歪到一边，大口喘着气，穿着他漂亮的西装和精致的皮鞋，像是一个彻头彻尾的疯子一样试图跑上小山坡。

“史蒂夫？”巴基叫道，他叛徒的心脏颤抖起来。“史蒂夫，搞什么鬼？你有哮喘你这个脑残。你的吸入器呢？操你的，你这个大白痴。”

巴基在西装里一阵翻找，从口袋里掏出了它。

他拉开史蒂夫的吸入器，跳下柱子帮他稳住重心。

“多谢。”史蒂夫说，努力抽着气伸手去接。他拿过吸入器把药喷进嘴里，像是一条跳上岸的鱼一样拼命喘气。

“你 _疯了吗_ ？”巴基狠狠地瞪他。

“等等——”史蒂夫说，他还在试图缓过呼吸，巴基一边怒视着他一边轻轻抚摸着他的背，直到他能听到空气顺畅地在他的肺里一进一出。“等等，你就这么到哪都带着我的吸入器吗？”

“请列举出一个你需要吸入器并且你自己带着的例子，罗杰斯。”巴基激动地说，“就一次。”

“所以你就一直带着？”史蒂夫睁大了眼睛看着他，说实话，看起来有点疯疯癫癫的。“你对自己说，史蒂夫可能或做些蠢事导致哮喘发作，所以我得带着吸入器要不然他可能会死掉的？”

“是的？”巴基不耐烦的说，“是啊，我最好的朋友他妈的是个白痴，我能怎么办？”

史蒂夫的脸放松了——整个都柔和了下来。

“怎么了？”巴基问，突然觉得有点不自在，“我说了什么？”

“我他妈的是一个白痴。”史蒂夫说，“只是。最傻的那个。我是个白痴而没有人告诉我。”

“你在说什么？”巴基皱起眉头，“我一天告诉你三次。你在我手机里的名字就是白痴，旁边还有一颗❤。”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫说，“对不起。”

“你不知道你在我手机里叫白痴？”巴基问。

他——他在这一刻错过了什么。或许是因为心碎的重击让他只剩一半心思，也许是他在分开的半个小时里太思念史蒂夫了，而史蒂夫现在就在这里，他的衬衫因为奔跑皱巴巴的，他的头发被风吹得一团糟，而巴基想做的只是把他拉近一头埋进他的大胸里。

巴基有很多冲动和情感，说实话，一周里有六天他都感觉自己像是《费城永远阳光灿烂》里的那个阴谋论表情包*。是的，他就是 _那个_ 人。

“巴基。”史蒂夫说着走近了一步。

巴基看着他皱起了眉头。有什么事在发生，但他的大脑，有点，掉线了。

他看着史蒂夫又走了一步。接着再一步。

他看着史蒂夫一步一步地走进了，他现在几乎贴紧了巴基，他们之间不过三英寸的距离。

巴克可以感受到他身上源源不断地散发出热量。他的心脏又一次疯狂地跳动起来，他的思维开始涣散。

他想要史蒂夫，非常非常想。

但他再也不会是他的了。

诶，他的手怎么放在了史蒂夫的胸膛上，怎么回事？

史蒂夫在冲他微笑——这令人心碎的，灿烂得傻乎乎的微笑让巴基膝盖一软。

他会在这里当着上帝和所有学生的面晕倒吗？

巴基不知道发生了什么。他的内心独白好像有点看不懂剧本了。

“所以我要问你一个问题。”史蒂夫说，轻轻抚摸着巴基的脸——等等，他的手抚着巴基的脸？

巴基抬眼看着史蒂夫。他身后的月光倾泻而下勾勒出他的轮廓，发丝闪耀着银光。巴基看呆了。

“嗯，好的。”他笨拙地说，“好的，没问题。”

史蒂夫轻笑起来，巴基能在手掌下感到它的振动。

“假设，有这么一个人。比如说，你认识他很久了，对吧？事实上，好几年了。你在很久之前就遇见了他，是通过工作认识的。你们其实不算是在工作上直接合作，但你们是同事。你认识他是因为他字面意义上地一头撞上了你，而关键是——”

“是？”巴基几乎无法呼吸了。他的心脏疯狂地撞击着他的胸膛，仿佛能从嗓子眼里跳出来。

“——他是一只不爽猫，他很风趣，他太妈的帅了。而且也很辣。关键是，你们认识了，你们成了朋友，你们成了 _最好的朋友_ 。他在你的脑海里挥之不去。你试过，真的。或许一开始你没有意识到，你其实在把约会和遇到的每一个人和他作比较，但是——”

“但是？”巴基的脸简直能烧起来。他很可能真的要晕倒了。

“但是到头来，你终于意识到了。因为有一天，机缘巧合，你的上司告诉你他以为你们两个在约会，而如果你们确实是一对，你眼前有一次巨大的升职机会。差不多吧。你真的非常想要的东西。”史蒂夫望进巴基的眼睛，仿佛他的目光再也落不在别处。

巴基攥紧了史蒂夫衬衫，把它弄得更皱了。

“这太奇怪了。”巴基听见自己这么说，“这在现实生活中永远不可能发生。”

“绝对不可能。”史蒂夫笑了起来，“但事实如此。接下来，你可以纠正你的上司，告诉他那其实是你最好的朋友，你们并没有在约会。但——但你没有。恰恰相反。”

“相反？”

“相反，你问你最好的朋友愿不愿意和你假约会。当然，为了升职。”史蒂夫的笑容扩大了。

“当然。”巴基说，“这说得通。”

“没错，说得通。”史蒂夫笑出了声。

“接下来发生了什么呢？”巴基问。

史蒂夫的手更紧地捏住了巴基的下巴。

“接下来，你和你最好的朋友假约会了几个月。突然有一天，你意识到你爱上了他。不是假装的。货真价实，一头栽进了爱河。这感觉起来太过自然，你都没有意识到直到它确实发生了。其他人看起来全都知道。其他人看起来都在等着这一刻，仿佛它——命中注定，之类的。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，拇指摩挲着巴基的脸颊。

“史蒂夫。”巴基低喃。他感觉自己轻飘飘的，就像是空气。他感觉别人对他吹一口气他就会飞走。

“或许这就是命中注定，巴克。”史蒂夫轻声说，“我真的很抱歉我过了这么久才意识到。我太傻了。你知道的，对不对？我真的很蠢。”

“你才不傻。”巴基立刻条件反射地反驳，接着，“好吧，真的有点。”

史蒂夫咯咯笑了起来，巴基又感觉到了。

“你等了好一会儿了吧。”史蒂夫问。

“上帝。”巴基长叹一口气，而一切都随之离开了他。这么多年的思而不得，刻骨铭心，辗转反侧，为了眼前的这个人消得憔悴，“太他妈的久了。”

“对不起，”史蒂夫重复，“我花了点时间才意识到。我太他妈的迟钝了。但我最终还是到了这里——如果你愿意给我一个机会，我会补偿你的。我会把那 _所有_ 的时间都好好补偿给你的。”

“好啊。”巴基说，“怎么补偿。”

当然是这么补偿：

史蒂夫倾过身，手指滑进巴基的发间，巴基的嘴能感觉到他的呼吸，而最终， _终于_ ，他们双唇相接。

他简直有十六种不同的陈腔烂词，但巴基完全不在乎。

他仰起脸，胳膊搂上史蒂夫的肩膀，而史蒂夫笑着把他按回到柱子上。他们完全不顾这会把他们精致昂贵的西装搞得多皱，他们的心脏都飞快地砰砰作响，史蒂夫又吻上了他。他们唇舌交缠——有点疯狂，有点邋遢，有点热切，但月色笼罩，芳草萋萋，他们更多感到的是得偿所愿的欣喜与渴望。

之后——大概一天之后——他们就会知道周围 _全都是_ 学生，而他们在网上火了不止一次两次，而是至少三次，还是三个不同的角度。

如果他们在乎这个的话，还挺困扰的。

但说到底，他们不在乎。

取而代之，他们在草地上卿卿我我，像是那些热恋的大学生一样，迎来了他们迟到太多的俗套浪漫喜剧的结局。

*

巴基把这条相当恼人的短信发给了一群人：

“ **各同事请注意：**

** 我非常荣幸地通知各位，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和我正式开始约会。我们现在不接受提问。相反，我们要疯狂做爱了。 **

**谢谢，晚安。** ”

他随后立刻关掉了手机，接着，如他所说，他们继续亲热了起来。

*

后记

“史蒂夫，我是认真的。”巴基声音低沉地说。

他的声音低沉，因为现在他的办公室大门紧闭，而史蒂夫正试图用胡子把他的整张脸都蹭得火辣辣的。

“什么？没听见。”史蒂夫说。

他再次亲了亲巴基那双已经红肿的嘴唇，接着一路顺着巴基的下巴亲吻，胡子擦过巴基已经非常敏感的皮肤。他在巴基的脉搏处停了停，在那里舔吮。巴基尽力不要为他扬起脖子或是因此呻吟起来，但两者都彻底失败了。

史蒂夫的一只手绝对已经伸到了他的T恤下面，他的另一只手拉开了巴基的拉链。

“现在是我的 _答疑时间_ 。”巴基嘶声说，就仿佛他没有牢牢抓住史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀似的。

他们在巴基的沙发上，又一次。

他必须承认，这个沙发最近已经承受了太多，所以现在当学生来找他谈话的时候，巴基都请他们坐在自己办公桌对面的椅子上。

有些记忆你没法忽视。

“是啊。”史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地开始亲吻巴基的喉咙。

“我是认真的，伙计。”巴基呻吟起来，他的双手挥舞着想要抓住一个支点。他内心的一切都在挣扎着想要抓住一个支点。

史蒂夫让他的身体有这样的反应对他和整个社会都不公平。

他们已经在一起快一个月了，史蒂夫做了一些真的很糟糕的事，而巴基也深刻体会到了他的身体对此会作何反应。看起来史蒂夫做的所有事都能让巴基欲火焚身，但 _那_ 就是另一个故事了。

“我要写我的手稿了。”巴基呜咽了一声。这可能或许大概和史蒂夫在他锁骨上吮吸的吻痕有点关系吧。

什么鬼！罗杰斯！

“你有一整个夏天去写它。”史蒂夫在唇齿的忙活间挤出一句，“你一直都做得很好。而现在——”

“现在什么？”巴基说。

史蒂夫抬起头再次亲上巴基的嘴。

巴基的脑子成了一团浆糊，他的裤子有点紧，他全身上下的每一个细胞都无时无地不在 _渴求_ 着史蒂夫。巴基只能默默接受这就是他现在的生活了。

他在和他最好的朋友真约会，他猜这意味着有的时候他不得不取消答疑时间，因为他最好的朋友兼男朋友正试图扒下他的裤子而巴基无法拒绝。

巴基拽住史蒂夫的衬衫，在他们双唇的触感中迷失了时间和所有的感觉。

无论如何，之后，当他们整理好衣服，巴基正试着拨弄着头发让它看起来体面一些，或者至少，不要让他刚刚在自己的办公室里来了一发这件事看起来那么明显。他不由抱怨了一句：

“你总是在我应该赶死线的时候跟我上床。”

“冷知识：速战速决（quickie）来上一发对那些脑浆（brain juice）有益。”史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地说。

“别再把速战速决和果汁（juice）放在同一个句子里了。”巴基皱了皱鼻子。

史蒂夫大笑着站了起来，在起身前又亲了一下他。

“我今晚要收拾行李，明天早上六点的飞机。”

巴基叹了口气，试图不要让自己对这一切感到太孤独。

他和史蒂夫已经享受了将近一个月幸福到令人作呕的约会时光。他们被调侃了不少，山姆和娜塔莎对他们更多的是大喊大叫，但当巴基把史蒂夫当成自己独享的人肉沙发的时候，教职工会议就变得有趣多了。而且，好吧，史蒂夫是对的，定期上床确实对巴基的学术产出有 _奇效_ 。滑稽可笑就离谱。随便啦，哈哈。

无论如何，他已经被宠坏了。但现在史蒂夫要为了暑期项目前往秘鲁，而巴基一想到他不在自己身边就已经有点紧张和沮丧。他的手稿怎么办？学术产出！这才是最重要的！

“今晚见？”史蒂夫问，巴基站起来试图挂在他身上。史蒂夫笑着亲了亲巴基的头顶。

“好的，没问题。”巴基嘟囔着，“披萨？”

“要很多。”史蒂夫说。

巴基叹了口气，史蒂夫任他这么又抱了自己几分钟，直到巴基几乎准备好松手了。

“嘿。”史蒂夫说。

“嗯？”巴基咕哝着把脸埋在自己最好的朋友兼男朋友的胸里。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫说。

对于巴基来说不幸的是， _那_ 引起了他身体的一整套生理反应。他似乎浑身都发热颤抖，头晕目眩。

“我也爱你，笨蛋。”巴基说。

史蒂夫笑着终于从巴基的怀抱里抽身。

“别忘了带啤酒。”史蒂夫说，“要是你再忘了山姆会杀了你的。”

“我才不鸟他（Wilson can suck my dick）。”巴基抱怨道。

“不，”史蒂夫说，“这对我可不管用。”

巴基翻了个白眼，把史蒂夫拉回来在他离开之前最后给了他一个吻。

他还能说什么？他大惊小怪，非常饥渴，但这是他应得的。他为此煎熬了 _整整四年_ 。

“你还要写手稿。”史蒂夫说，“肝死线，现在快去。”

巴基抱怨了几句，悲伤地看着史蒂夫离开了，尽管他确实停着好好欣赏了这一风光。

那该死的手稿，他想着。美国独立战争给这个国家带来了自由，独立和所有的一切，但，代价是什么呢？

代价是巴基的理智，很明显。

巴基叹了口气跌坐回座位上。

他理了理他的文件和书本，这时他在那一团糟里看见了一个信封。巴基皱着眉头拿起了它。

 **巴克** ，那上面写着熟悉的大大的大写字母。

巴基困惑地看了一眼，把它翻过来用拇指划开了它。

首先滑出来的是一张折起来的纸。

巴基打开了它，立刻认出了笔记，当然了，那个混蛋。

** “嘿，巴克。 **

** 我知道你正在经历内心夸张的崩溃。我知道因为我了解你，因为你是我最好的朋友，因为我们真的在一起约会，也因为我碰巧深爱着你。 **

** 所以我在想，为什么要在这个国家长吁短叹呢，你完全可以在另一个国家这么做啊？ **

** 关于秘鲁的‘冷’知识：那里有无线网，所以你可以带上你的笔记本。要是你需要再加一个行李箱装你那些愚蠢的大部头书籍的话，我甚至愿意多出50美金。 **

** 今晚见！还有秘鲁见！ **

** 爱你的， **

** 史蒂夫 **

** PS：别忘了啤酒！” **

巴基猛地吸了一口气，有点晕晕乎乎地倒出了信封里剩下的东西。

那是一张去秘鲁的机票，明早六点起飞。

“这个小 _混蛋_ 。”巴基吐出一口气，接着伸手揉了一把脸，放声大笑起来。

巴基的生活就是这样从走向一团糟悬崖勒马的。

他最好的朋友兼男朋友兼没那么秘密的一生挚爱给他留了一个信封，告诉他“巴基，我想你和我一起去秘鲁。”

而巴基·巴恩斯，只要事关史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他就是一个傻瓜，并且是一个限定款的傻瓜，所以他当然会答应，他也当然立刻重振旗鼓，精神焕发，并能在七个小时内就收拾好行李准备在另一个国家度过整个夏天。

但这值得。当他再次在自己的公寓里见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的时候，他脸上洋洋自得的表情就像是一个得逞的小坏蛋，好吧，巴基确定他知道这绝对值得。

无论如何，他当然忘记了啤酒，但那，就是另一个故事了。

全文完

*表情包：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：谢谢大家阅读这个愚蠢俗气的，讲述两个真正的傻瓜在学术环境中相互恋爱的故事! ! ！
> 
> 译者的话：感谢大家一直以来对这个故事的喜爱和支持，希望大家有被这个故事甜到呀！也希望这次的尝试翻译出了巴基哥哥内心os的欢脱！下个故事见！


End file.
